New Stars and Old Friends
by AwakenedSecrets
Summary: Nanami Hikari has made it big in America. She thought being completely cut off from her friends at Saotome Gakuen would make the separation easier. But when a letter arrives bringing astonishing news, forcing Hikari to return to Japan, what conflict will seeing her old friends again bring? Especially seeing Syo. Sequel to The Young Star. [ON PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N: Hello! The sequel came quickly! Didn't it? Because in truth I already knew what the sequel was going to be. This is actually the main reason I asked if anyone knew about ' Brothers Conflict ' Because.. I'm doing a cross-over! For the ones who don't know about Brother's conflict.. Maybe I will figure something out. But I will give you all a brief summary of what Brothers Conflict is:**

**Hinata Ema is the daughter of the famous adventurer Hinata Rintarou One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Asahina Miwa. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move in to the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has thirteen stepbrothers. As she gets to know all of them, will one of her stepbrothers fall in love with Ema?**

**Yeah.. In truth I just copied this summary from their wiki XD... This author's note is very long compared to the others O.O**

**So.. Yeah.. The brothers do fall in love with her. BUT WHAT ABOUT WE SPICE THINGS UP A BIT? :3 **

**I'm gonna tell more in the author's note below.. But this may be a long chapter.. YEAHHHH..**

**This may last more than the other one though ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR BROCON, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THAT PROBABLY ARE GOING TO BE USED HERE. I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A new beginning.._**

It's spring now and it has been months since Nanami Hikari left Saotome Academy and went to study in America. As promised in her letter her big sister Nanami Haruka and the guys Hijirikawa Masato, Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo, Ittoki Otoya and Shinomiya Natsuki would try to forget everything. And eventually they did. They did forget everything. But Nanami Hikari still had a big part in their hearts.

Right now the composer of the new band STARISH who debuted not so long after Nanami Hikari's disappearance was named Nanami Haruka.

Nanami Haruka has been watching these born stars from the very start of their journey. It has gone good times and bad times for each one of them, but all this led to a happy and exciting start.

Nanami Hikari was a former lover of Kurusu Syo and the composer herself was a former lover of Ittoki Otoya. Though all of them separated when Nanami Hikari left.

Though this was very painful to remember, the group did their best to not remember anything about them being lovers, but look forward for the future.

Soon after they debuted they got in the Master Course which was arranged by SAOTOME of course.

'' Haruka! '' The bright pink hair girl came running to the short haired light pink haired girl who was standing by a building.

'' Tomo-Chan! '' Haruka ran towards her best friend who had open arms.

'' I missed you so much! '' Tomochika grabbed the poor little girl by the arms and spun her around.

After some seconds of spinning around Tomochika placed Haruka back on the ground and looked towards the building.

'' This is the agency.. '' Haruka muttered. Tomochika frowned as she slapped the fragile little girl on the back while saying '' Isn't this your own agency!? Go ahead and greet them! ''

Haruka nodded as they went inside.

She opened the door and looked towards the group of busy business men and women.

'' Good morning! My name is Nanami Haruka! '' The girl bowed her head and looked up again.

One of the men saw her and asked her to follow a map to the dormitory which she gladly accepted.

They went out of the building and took a deep breath.

'' See? That wasn't that bad was it? '' Tomochika said as she looked at the cherry blossoms fly around.

Haruka gave a happy nod as a yes. Tomochika looked back at her clock and gasped.

'' Oh no! Haruka I have to go now! '' Tomochika waved goodbye to her friend as she ran off.

Haruka smiled as she walked towards the dorm.

* * *

Hinata Ema was currently on the train waiting for her stop to go to her new home.

'' Soon.. Soon I will be able to meet my new brothers. '' Ema muttered as she looked out the window.

'' Chii.. You have to be careful around those damn wolves. Because they are a total of thirteen siblings! And they are all boys! '' Her pet squirrel, Juli said as she looked down.

Maybe it is weird to have a pet squirrel that talks, but it was no one other than her that understood him.

'' Juli.. You have been repeating the same thing over and over again since it was decided that I was going to move. '' Ema sighed as she walked down the street.

'' God. What does Rintarou and your new mother thinking?! Letting you live with those god damn wolves while they live separately themselves?! '' Juli frowned as Ema looked down on the paper given her.

'' It can't be helped alright? Dad and Miwa-San is busy at work and they can worry quite a lot '' Ema said softly as she walked down a narrow street.

'' But that means that you will just be put in danger! '' Juli protested.

'' Juli.. You have been saying that over and over again, but do I have to remind you that these people I'm living with are my siblings? '' Ema asked as she got Juli up on her shoulders.

'' Still! The fact that they are wolves dosen't change at all! But since I'm here I won't let them lay a hand on you! '' Juli said as he looked down the paper Ema was holding.

'' Just a little further.. '' Ema muttered as she smiled.

'' Yeah! Just a little further until we reach the battlefield! '' Juli looked forward with a challenging face.

Ema finally arrived at the Sunrise Residence when she saw a man closing the truck and two other persons next to him.

'' It has already arrived. '' Ema blinked before taking out in a small run.

'' Excuse me.. '' Ema came running to the two persons who was waving goodbye to the truck.

The man with a green sleeved shirt stopped waving and looked at her direction. '' Hey. I've already had your luggage carried to your room. '' He smiled at her.

'' Ah.. Thank you very much. '' Ema said with a smile on her face.

'' I'm the oldest son, Masaomi. '' Masaomi introduced himself and grabbed the little boy by his shoulders. '' And this is the youngest son Wataru. '' The little boy smiled as he greeted Ema. '' Hello! Onee-Chan! ''

Ema hesitated a bit before smiling. '' Hello.. Ah. Please take care of me from now on. '' Ema said with a bow.

'' We'll be relying on you as well. '' Masaomi said with a smile.

* * *

Somwhere in America..

A certain silver haired girl closed the book she was holding when someone called her name.

'' Yeah! I'm coming! '' The girl got up from her chair and walked towards the make up artist who was waiting for her eagerly.

'' You know.. You're kinda scaring me a little with that smile of yours. '' The girl commented and sat down on a chair while the stylist did her hair.

'' Awe! That's mean Hika-Chan! '' The women said while the girl giggled.

Yup! Here I am in America safe and sound. It did take me some weeks to get used to this new life. But it was worth it. I had completey changed since I was in Japan. Nanami Hikari has began a new life! Well I said that the moment I left the airport.

I had changed my hairstyle too. I dyed it to a silver-ish color and had red streaks. I cut it pretty weird which my hairstylist almost wanted to kill me for.

My long hair had been cut, yes. The back of my hair was cut until it barely reached my shoulders. The front however was long enough to go down to my breast level.

**( I hope I'm not confusing you here XD Basically: Shorter on the back and longer on the front. Look at the cover and you will know how Hikari looks like ^^ )**

'' I think they're calling me.. '' Hikari mumbled as the hairstylist finished her hair.

'' Yeah, yeah. There all done! Now go take those photos! '' Hikari's make up artist just pushed her out of the dressing room.

'' God.. '' Hikari muttered as she went over to the crew.

'' Woah... Too many cables..! '' Hikari half whispered/ shouted as she tripped over one.

'' Ouch.. '' Hikari rubbed her head as she got up.

'' Hikari.. This is the tenth time this week! '' Someone yelled making the others laugh.

'' Well I'm sorry for being clumsy! '' Hikari shouted back gaining more people to laugh.

'' Let's just get on with it all right..? '' The man face palmed and Hikari nodded.

'' I won! '' Hikari teased as she went over to one of the crew memebers.

Two hours later the photoshoot was done and Hikari was relaxing in her room.

'' I've been doing modeling for two months now.. '' She muttered as someone knocked on her door.

'' Yeah..?! Come in! '' Hikari shouted as she got up from her bed.

'' Nanami-San.. '' One of her crew members came in holding an envelope.

'' Yeah? Is that to me? '' Hikari asked as she took the paper from the guy and gestured him out.

'' Thank you for taking the bother to give me this. '' She smiled as she closed the door and ripped the letter open.

'' What the...?! '' Hikari's face paled as she let go of the letter.

'' Back there?! '' Hikari took a deep breath as she took the envelope and exited the door.

'' This can't be happening.. It just can't! Alright.. Calm down.. Calm down.. ''

* * *

Back in Japan..

Everyone was gathered around the practice hall in Master Course besides their composer Nanami Haruka.

'' I'm so excited.. Just like our days in the academy ( Minus Hikari ) '' Otoya began. '' Our new life is beginning. '' Masato said as he sat by the piano. '' Under the same roof as Little Lamb. '' Ren smirked getting a dangerous glare from Masato.

'' Oh! You're so serious. Don't be so mad. '' Ren laughed.

Ren and Masato looked over the happy go lucky red haired guy who was staring off to space.

Otoya just giggled when he finally noticed them looking at him and he blinked a few times.

'' What were you thinking about? '' Ren asked as he smirked.

Otoya who was clearyly flustered began to stutter. '' I-I wasn't thinking about anything! '' Otoya waved his hands in the air. '' I was just thinking that I'm happy to be with Nanami- '' Obviously saying too much Otoya slapped his hands over his mouth.

Everyone had cleary forgotten about Haruka and Otoya dating so they didn't even bother to ask.

'' Otoya. As idols we're forbidden to love. If you break that rule you will be fired. '' Tokiya said. '' Oh. Come on! I know that much! '' Otoya waved his hands in attempt to blow this whole conversation off.

'' You're not taking this seriously enough.. '' Tokiya sighed. Just then Syo and Natsuki came in the practice room.

'' Even out practice room is huge. This place is great! '' Syo said smiling.

'' I like it too! I'm so, so happy to be living here with Haru-Chan! '' Natsuki smiled.

'' W-With?! Isn't the women's dorm on a different floor?! '' Syo stuttered as he glared at Natsuki.

'' I know that, but we will be living under the same roof! I'm so happy! '' Natsuki said while waving his arms around.

'' Ah.. I see there's someone else getting carried away right here. '' Masato said as he looked at Natsuki.

'' Everyone! There you all are! '' Haruka came running into the room.

'' There was something I wanted to give you. '' Haruka said as she reached out some music sheets.

'' This is.. '' Syo muttered as he looked at the music sheets in awe. '' You composed six songs?! '' Masato asked.

'' Good job, Little Lamb! I couldn't ask for a better present! '' Ren said.

'' These songs came to life when I thought of you. '' Haruka smiled.

'' Amazing! I can't believe you gave us songs! '' Otoya looked up from his sheets.

'' We're gotta write lyrics worthy enough for this songs. '' Syo said with a grin.

'' Thank you, Haru-Chan. '' Natuski said and Haruka smiled at them.

* * *

'' Anyway.. Don't leave my side this whole entire time alright? Alright?! '' Juli turned around to talk to Ema, but found no trace of the girl. '' Huh?! '' Juli dropped the nut he was holding and jumped out of the bed.

'' Chii! '' He screamed as he raced down the hall.

Stopping he sniffed the air and looked to his right. '' Chii! '' He screamed again, but for the others that probably was near by could only hear squeaks.

He stopped in front of an elevator and jumped up to press a button. The elevator made a pling and Juli went inside. Once he was out he looked around. '' Where are you?! '' He screamed as he ran down the hall again.

'' Ah. '' He saw someone by the door and hid quickly by a plant. '' Huh? '' The voice said as he looked towards the thing that just ran past.

'' What is it? Suba-Chan? '' Someone asked and the male just shooked his head. '' Nothing.. '' He went over to the plant and bent down to see who it was.

'' So you have arrvied you god damn wolves! You're the ninth son Subaru! Ah. OI?! HEY! '' Juli was suddenly picked up by someone and he was not facing a certain blonde haired man.

'' So you're the third son Kaname, huh?! Let me go! Let me go! ~ '' Juli shouted as he twisted and turned around and ended up slapping the Kaname with his tail.

'' Ow! '' Kaname held his nose as he pulled the squirrel away.

'' So.. Excatly.. Why are we taking it with us? '' Subaru asked as the elevator went up.

'' If it is someone else's pet we should return it. '' Kaname said as he stared down at the struggling squirrel.

'' Rintarou has told everything about you wolves! '' Juli glared at the blonde as he went on a huge rant on who was who which no one understood at all.

'' Dosen't this squirrel look mad? '' Subaru asked as Kaname chuckled. '' That seems right. We're hated by it. ''

The elevator reached the third level and someone came in. '' Ah. Iori. You're home early. '' Kaname said as Iori went in. '' I only came home because Ukyo-Nii-San told me to. '' He answered.

'' So you're the popular guy Iori huh?! '' Juli frowned.

He looked at around and saw that everyone went quiet. '' Hah? ''

* * *

'' HEADMASTER! '' Hikari slammed the door open making the headmaster cough on his tea.

'' Hikari.. What is it? '' The headmaster asked as Hikari angrily walked towards him and slammed the letter down on the table.

'' What the hell is the meaning of this?! '' Hikari pointed at the envelope.

'' Oh. You got it now? Then what are you planning on doing? '' The headmaster asked Hikari as she sighed.

'' I'm refusing of course! '' Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat on the couch.

'' You know you can't.. But anyway! Worrying will only make your pretty face go to waste! '' The headmaster said trying to lighten up to mood, but just got a simple glare from Hikari.

'' Okay. Fine. Besides they will just bother you. '' The headmaster raised his arms in the air.

'' How long am I supposed to be there? '' Hikari asked as she took a deep breath.

'' I guess the rest of your life. But you will indeed go back to America on vacations or when we have bussiness with you and you can of course come back whenever you want to. '' The headmaster said as Hikari got up.

'' I can't stay here? '' Hikari asked. '' You can't... Though it hurts everyone for you to leave.. That person have already made the decision. I'm sure he will call you soon enough. '' The headmaster said as Hikari went out.

'' Great.. Showing up in Japan after being gone for months and not even contacting them... I'm barely fifteen.. Please don't make my life to a movie! ''

* * *

**A/N: So this was just basically a little introduction on how they were doing.. Someone tell me if I should switch back to POV'S XD**

**Because.. This is my first time doing likee I think third person view. **

**Soooo.. This may be the boring part! But.. BUT.. It will turn good! I promise!**

**I'm gonna spice things up.. HEHE! But you guys will find out soon enough!**

**~ Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2: Etto SURPRISE!

**A/N: WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER WHERE THE FUN WILL BEGIN! I THINK.. I'm enjoying this way to much XD**

**OH! I HAVE TO THANK MAGGIE ( ANIMAGS ) FOR DOING THE COVER FOR THE SEQUEL! LAV U GIRL! ALL THE CREDITS GOES TO YOU ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI, BROCON, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS. ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Etto... SURPRISE!_**

'' They did say that I had a week to pack.. Fuck this... I'm not going! That's that. '' Hikari put the luggages back where they belong and sat on her bed and turned on the TV.

Which.. Hikari wish she didn't..

The TV showed a familiar person who had messy, light brown hair which was pinned to the left side of the person's head. The persons brown eyes sparkled through the light as he sang for his fans.

Hikari immediately frowned as she looked at the person. '' Asakura Fuuto. Fifteen years old. '' Hikari muttered as she shooked her head. '' That boy gives me the freaking creeps! I remember that I had to do a photoshoot with him once. That was the worst week of my life. He's fake.. Why can't the fans just notice it?!'' Hikari said to herself as she flipped the remote and pressed the button to another channel.

Which was the freaking end of her.

'' Ah... '' Hikari looked dumbfounded at the screen while her eyes went wide and her face paled.

_Shining Saotome's new idol group. STARISH! Just debuted with a marvelous song composed by Nanami Haruka..._

The reporter continued on talking as Hikari looked at the screen, not able to talk at all.

Grabbing the remote Hikari turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room.

'' I'm not going.. I'm not going back.. '' Hikari muttered as she sighed.

'' Nope! Don't think about it! YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE! GOOD NIGHT WORLD! '' Hikari screamed the last words and went under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Before she went to sleep she heard someone say outside her door. '' But.. It's still afternoon... ''

**'' I DON'T CARE! ''**

* * *

Ema walked down the stairs to the living room wearing her uniform and carrying Juli on her shoulder.

She spotted a familiar person who was placing trays of food on the table.

'' Ukyo-San..! '' Ema said as she looked at the food. '' Did you make all this..? '' Ema asked.

'' Yes. Cooking is my responsibility at the house. '' Ukyo said as he placed the last tray of food on the table.

Juli jumped down to the soup and smelled it. '' Ah! Real Japanese food! '' He exclaimed as Ema came down the stairs as well.

'' Nee. Ukyo-San.. Do you mind if I help you next time..? '' Ema asked Ukyo who was taking off his apron.

'' Huh..? I wouldn't mind. '' Ukyo answered and Ema gave a nod.

Just then Wataru came down. '' Good morning, Onee-Chan.. '' Wataru rubbed his eyes as Ema bent down the same level as him.

'' Good morning, Wataru. '' Ema gave a soft smile to the sleepy boy.

* * *

Haruka stretched as she looked looked around..

'' That dream.. '' Haruka muttered as she got up.

Haruka looked out the window with a smile. Then she noticed a picture frame by her nightstand and looked at it.

The picture showed STARISH and her.. Including.. Hikari..

Biting her lower lip, Haruka turned around and started preparing for the day.

**( Now we are going to the POV'S again since I'm sure that this will confuse you if I continue )**

**Haruka's POV**

I knocked on the door to SAOTOME'S office as I entered. '' Uhm.. You called me..? '' I peeked through the door and saw SAOTOME and Ringo-Sensei.

'' NANAMI HARUKA! '' The president jumped from the table and jumped over to me.

'' EEP! '' I slammed the door behind me as I was now facing the president.

'' I know this is a bit early, but you're going to compose a new song for STARISH! '' The headmaster announced.

'' Eh..? '' I looked at him dumbstruck.

'' Isn't that great? SAOTOME asked fot you to compose a new song! '' Ringo-Sensei smiled with bright eyes.

'' I want you to make a song like Maji Love 1000%! A song that I want to listen to over and over again! '' The president waved his hands in the air.

'' Ah.. Yes.. As you wish.. '' I couldn't do anything then to accept the offer from SAOTOME.

I got out of SAOTOME'S office and walked down the courtyard..

As I walked down the courtyard I came to remember about my dream..

_The songs you spin saved me..._

_I've been waiting for this day.._

'' Cecil-San, you.. ''

As I heard a gentle voice my eyes widened and I started looking around as I walked towards the gentle voice and song.

'' Ai no REINCARNATION '' - Cecil Aijima/Toriumi Kousuke

Listor Lu Jineil Los Agna  
(AGUNA no uta wa ai no uta)  
Ohroizz Wellt Mollvait…  
(onegaishi koi o hakobu nari…)  
Vi Kizz El Muse Feilis Wiltz Agna  
(AGUNA no uta wa MYŪZU no uta)  
Enne Fel Colfin Reijistar…  
(soushi oto wa michibiite…)

kare no hi no nukumori mune no oku nokotteru  
mahou no jubaku ga tokete yuku…

taiyou no hi ga daichi e to KISU suru youni  
towa no rinne o koi no na no shita  
tsumugiaou

ikusen iku oku no toki anata ni deau tabi o shite mo  
kanarazu mitsukeru kara kono ai wa RIINKĀNĒSHON

hoshi ni chikau hanasanai yo  
sono te e to KUCHIDZUKE o

**( I'm not really going to insert that part when Haruka goes swirly, swirly with Cecil XD )**

Opening my eyes I looked around. '' Was that another..? '' I began to question myself.

'' Haruka.. That was no dream.. '' That voice startled me and I turned around to look see Cecil not so far away from me.

'' Cecil-San..! '' I began to run to him, but tripped over something making me fall over.

'' Ah..! '' I closed my eyes for the impact, but instead someone caught me with their arms.

I looked up to look at Cecil-San green eyes.

'' Cecil-San.. This isn't a..? '' I looked at him, trying to figure out what was happening right now.

'' This isn't a dream. I've been waiting for this, Haruka.. '' Cecil-San edged closer to me.

'' Eh..? Ehh?! '' I began to get flustered, but before he could do anything, the guys came to the rescue and pulled him away from me.

'' What..? '' Cecil-San who did not understand a thing began to look around.

'' N-Nanami-San?! Do you know this guy? '' Ittoki-Kun asked as he and Syo pulled him away.

'' Uhm..! You see... I met him in my dreams...! '' I began to grow flustered as I said the last word gaining a ' What? ' look from the others.

* * *

**_America ~_**

**Hikari's POV**

'' Okay! That's a cut! Good work, Hikari! '' Someone said as I stopped posing for the camera.

'' Hika-Chan! '' Someone came running up to me as I brushed my bangs away from my red sun like eyes.

'' Yeah..? '' I stopped at my tracks and looked towards the voice.

'' There was a phone call for you. Here. You forgot your phone back at the studio. '' A staff gave me my phone which was ringing.

'' Thank you. '' I took my phone and gave him a quick smile as I got in my room and answered the call.

'' Hello? ''

'' Hikari.. '' A voice said through the monitor and I took in a deep breath.

'' SAOTOME. I'm not going back. '' I answered knowing who the person was.

'' You got no choice. You have to. '' I clenched my fist.

'' Look. You're not my principal anymore. Neither are you my boss. So this conversation is over. '' I ended the call and turned my phone off as threw it back on the bed.

'' I'm not going back. No matter what you say. '' I looked over at the window and saw it was turning dark.

Sighing I went to the bathroom and prepared for bed.

**( I think that there is a big time difference between Japan and America. If I'm wrong tell me XD )**

I sat on on a chair in front of a mirror while taking the accessories off my hair.

'' There.. I really want to go back to dress as a tomboy.. But my schedule is so packed up right now.. I haven't even got the chance to get out of this building.. '' I muttered before walking towards my bed and collapsed on it.

Minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

It has gone about five days since we first moved in SAOTOME Academy.

**( I'm skipping all that stuff from the anime, since I'm going with my own ideas now )**

Not everyone was happy for having Cecil here and I recently watched the movie Syo-Kun was in.

'' Nanami-San! '' Ringo-Sensei came running up to me as I talked with the guys.

'' Yes..? '' I asked tilting my head to the side.

'' Come with me! Something important is going to happen! The boys can come too! '' Ringo-Sensei pulled my away from my seat and dragged me to SAOTOME'S office with the guys trailing behind us because they were curious about what was going to happen.

Ringo-Sensei just barged in to his office, startling the man and women there.

'' Here she is! '' Ringo-Sensei pushed me forward.

'' Etto.. Ringo-Sensei.. What's happening? '' I looked back at Ringo-Sensei and then in front of me.

There in front of me was SAOTOME sitting on his chair and next to him a women with short blonde hair and a man with black hair.

'' Uhm.. SAOTOME.. What is it? '' I asked again, not understanding what's happening.

The women looked at me with wide eyes as she slowy approached me.

'' Are you.. Really Nanami Haruka? '' The women asked and I nodded my head.

The women got teary eyes as she hugged me.

'' EH?! '' My eyes widened as I just looked at the women.

'' Oh my. Sorry for not introducing myself! '' The women let go of me and bowed her head. I looked behind me and the guys was currently gawking at the scene.

'' My name is Asahina Miwa. I'm a long friend of you parents. '' The women who was named Miwa introduced herself with a smile.

'' This is my future husband Hinata Rintarou. '' She gestured us to the man behind her and he gave a soft smile.

'' Ehm.. Nice to meet you. May I ask why you are here? '' I asked as I gave a quick bow.

'' Oh yeah! Like I mentioned I'm a long friend of your parents! Knowing that they died in such a young age and leaving their children behind made my heart hurt! So I decided to search for you, but never found both of you until now! '' Miwa started and I looked at her in confusion.

'' Both.. Of.. Us..? '' I asked tilting my head again.

'' Hikari, of course! '' Miwa said and I flinched.

'' Oh yeah.. Hikari.. '' I mumbled as I looked down.

'' Speaking of which.. Where is she? '' Miwa looked around.

Ringo-Sensei seeing that I was struggling decided to step in a bit.

'' Miwa-San.. Hikari has.. left for America.. '' Ringo-Sensei said as he gave me a pat on the head.

'' Oh.. Did I.. Bring back some unpleasent memories..? '' Miwa asked and I shooked my head.

'' No.. It's just painful to remember sometimes.. '' I mumbled and gave her a smile.

'' But it's alright. So what is it that you wanted? '' I asked.

'' Oh yeah! Back to the main reason I'm here. I wanna adopt you! '' Miwa-San said as she grabbed my hands.

'' EHH?! '' Both me and the guys looked at her in shock as she smiled.

'' I have a daughter at home and some sons as well. I want to adopt you since it's the least thing I can do for your parents after all they did for me. I already asked SAOTOME and he also approved it. '' Miwa-San said with a gentle smile.

'' But... I don't know quite.. '' I looked down.

'' Are you worried about Hikari? '' She asked and I gave a simple nod.

'' Don't worry! I have also filled in the adoption register for her too! '' Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

'' Uhm.. But what is she says no..? '' I asked again and looked at SAOTOME.

'' If you want. I can call her. But you have to promise me that you will stay quiet. '' He said with a serious expression.

I looked over at the guys and they gave a small nod.

SAOTOME smirked as he got his phone out and started dialing her number. He put his phone on the table so we could hear their conversation.

After some minutes someone picked up the phone.

'' Hello..? ''

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! ALREADY ON THE SECOND CHAPTER! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS FOR SOME WEIRD REASON XD Because I'm leaving my readers behind with a shocked expression XD It's just to fun too imagine!**

**I think I have some grammar mistakes, but English is not my first language.. So yeah... **

**I will see you in the next chapter where things really get heated up! YAAAY!**

**~ Cindy**


	3. Dear mother of God I'm ADOPTED

**A/N: I'm too excited to go futher in the story! ^.^**

**I will keep up eith 1-3 POV'S this time.. Since Ema, Haruka and Hikari will be like ' TARGETED '**

**Well I won't keep you any longer like the first Authors note of this sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UTAPRI, BROCON, THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS. I ONLY OWN MY OC**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dear mother of God.. I'M ADOPTED?!_**

**Haruka's POV**

'' Hello..? '' I could hear someone answer the phone with a sleepy voice.

Oh. God. It's really Hikari..

'' Hikari..! '' SAOTOME said with his usual voice.

'' No. I'm not coming. '' Was the only thing Hikari said.

'' I was going to say that, yes. But I also have something else to say. '' SAOTOME smirked and watched the phone in silence.

'' And what is that? '' Hikari asked after some minutes.

'' YOU'RE GETTING ADOPTED! '' SAOTOME shouted making us stare at him in shock.

Please don't be so straightforward!

'' What the?! ADOPTED?! '' Hikari shouted back as I could clearyly sensed that she fell off her bed.

'' Ouch... '' Hikari mumbled through the monitor.

'' Oh my! '' Miwa-San said.

The phone was quiet for some minutes and we all grew worried.

'' Hikari..? '' SAOTOME asked still holding his smirk.

'' MIWA-SAN?! '' Hikari shouted making all of us flinch.

'' Oh! Hello my dear! '' Miwa-San said and picked up the phone.

'' Hey. How have you been? '' Hikari asked. Her tone more gentle.

'' I've been fine Hikari. I'm the one who is wanting to adopt you. You still remember me don't you? '' Miwa-San asked.

'' Yeah.. My mother was talking a lot about you. Though I don't know your full history neither have I met you, but you seemed like a kind person. '' Hikari answered.

'' So.. Are you letting me adopt you? '' Miwa-San asked again, her voice also becoming gentle.

'' Eh..? I.. Really don't want to go back to Japan, but I'm letting you fill in that register of yours. But that dosen't mean I'm coming back. '' Hikari said.

'' Oh.. I see.. '' Miwa-San acted sad, but I noticed that she looked over at SAOTOME with a smirk and he gave a slight nod.

'' Okay. If that's what you wish. '' Miwa-San said.

'' Goodbye. '' Was all I heard before Hikari ended the call.

'' So. Hikari let me adopt you. Do you approve now? '' Miwa-San said with a gentle smile and I nodded my head.

'' That's great! You can stay here at the Master Course, but do you mind stopping by the house at weekends? And come over when you got time? I will make sure to get your room ready! '' Miwa-San was so excited to adopt me and I found myself smiling as well.

'' Then! SAOTOME I'M LEAVING NOW! '' Miwa-San said as she grabbed me by the arm and ran out followed by Rintarou-San.

'' HARUKA?! '' The guys came out, but by the time they saw me I was already by the courtyard and got pushed in a car.

'' I feel like.. I'm getting kidnapped.. '' I mumbled as we drove away.

'' I have already gathered my children in the living room so they are there when we get there. Don't be so nervous alright? '' Miwa-San said with a smile and looked over at me.

'' Yeah. '' I smiled as I looked out the window. Getting a family will be nice.. Won't it?

**Ema's POV**

'' Why are we all gathered in the living room? '' Fuuto tapped his foot annoyed on the ground while leaning against the window.

'' Mother said that she had a surprise for us. So.. '' Masaomi said as they chit-chatted.

'' What do you think the surprise is? '' Azusa-San asked as he looked towards the balcony.

'' I guessed another sister, but that can't be right. '' Kaname said as well.

'' Everyone! WE'RE BACK! '' Miwa-San shouted by the balcony and all of our heads shot up.

'' Mother. Welcome - '' Masaomi-San began to speak, but quickly became silent.

The others just gawked at them as my eyes widened.

'' Everyone..? Why did you all become quiet? '' Miwa-San tilted her head in confusion.

'' Mother... Why is there another girl with you? '' Yusuke-Kun asked as he pointed upstairs.

'' AH! I FORGOT! HERE EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR NEW SISTER! '' Miwa-San grabbed the girl's arms and pulled her forward.

'' Ehh...?! '' The girl panicked as she looked at us.

'' Miwa-San.. You never said that you had this many... '' The girl stuttered as we looked at her.

'' I know. It's shocking. For all of you. But this girl is a long daughter of a long lost friend of mine. And I adopted her! '' Miwa-San smiled brightly as my eyes softened.

Well. It wouldn't be a problem to have another girl around here.

Slowly the pieces locked together and Tsubaki jumped up. Startling our new sister.

'' YOU'RE NANAMI HARUKA! THE COMPOSER OF STARISH! '' Tsubaki pointed at her as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

'' Y-Yeah.. Do you know about me? '' Haruka smiled a bit as she asked Tsubaki-San the question.

'' I liked your song. They're good enough for my level. But it's quite unbelievable that someone like you can compose something like that. '' Fuuto gave a mischevious smile to the composer who blushed by his smile.

'' OHH! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE WEDDING NOW! '' Miwa-San clapped her hands as she took Haruka by the arm and went downstairs.

'' The wedding will be in two days! So everyone be prepared! '' Miwa-San said as she released Haruka's arm and went upstairs and out of sight.

There was a complete silence as we looked at our new sister.

'' Ehm.. I'm sorry.. Do I have anything on my face..? '' Haruka asked as she tilted her head to the side.

'' No. It's just kind of unbelievable that we already have a new sister... '' Ukyo muttered as he gave a small smile to her.

'' I'm very sorry for surprising you all. In fact I was surprised to since I just heard about it today. '' Haruka said as she looked at everyone.

'' Uhm.. I'm sorry, but I really don't know your names. Can you please tell me them? '' Haruka asked with a soft smile.

After we all introduced ourself Haruka-Chan told us some things about herself. She said that she had a sister, but won't really tell us her name since it's painful for her to remember.

We sat there and chit-chatted for a bit. Masaomi-San told Haruka-Chan where her room was and everything. She also told us that she would come her when she has time since she is quite busy.

'' But... You're staying the night.. Right? '' I asked and she gave a small nod.

'' YAAAY! '' Tsubaki jumped up and hugged her.

'' HUWAHH?! '' Haruka blushed immediately as she tried to get Tsubaki-San away.

'' Tsuba- '' I tried to get him away too, but Azusa ended up punching his head like he did the first time I came here.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The next morning I woke up a bit earlier because of my phone ringing.

'' Hello.. '' I answered the phone as I got up from the bed.

'' Hikari.. You're coming back right? '' SAOTOME asked through the monitor and I sighed.

'' I'm telling you. I'm not going back! '' I shouted as I ended the call and put it in my bag as I prepared for the day.

After the assignments were done I returned to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

'' God.. Today was so tiring.. '' I mumbled as the phone rang again showing the same person from earlier.

Clenching my fist I took it and shouted through the monitor.

'' SAOTOME! I'M NOT COMING BACK TO JAPAN! THAT'S JUST HOW IT IS! THEN STOP CALLING ME! '' I frowned as I ended the call again and laied down on my bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A loud rumble woke me up and I sat up and looked around.

'' Where.. The.. HELL. AM. I?! '' I thought as I looked around the unfamiliar place I was in.

'' Oh. You're awake. '' I heard a voice say and I turned around slowly.

'' SAOTOME? I'm not dreaming right? '' I asked as I pinched myself. '' Ow. '' I muttered as I slumped down the wall.

'' YOU KIDNAPPED ME?! '' I jumped up and looked at the man in front of me in shock.

'' WHO THE HELL KIDNAPS A PERSON?! '' I shouted as I looked around again.

'' I do. You knew that this would happen sooner or later. '' SAOTOME said with a smile.

'' No, no I didn't. '' I arched and eyebrow as I looked at him.

'' Oh. My.. I didn't know that the you were awake. '' I heard a female voice say as I looked behind SAOTOME.

'' Miwa-San... '' I face palmed as I got up from the wall.

'' Dear mother of God... I'M REALLY ADOPTED?! '' My head was spinning as I just looked around.

'' You don't look okay.. '' A man said behind Miwa-San and I nodded my head.

'' First.. I'm at America. Then I'm getting kidanapped, and now Im in Japan. Better than that I'm actuay really adopted. '' I mumble as I looked at them.

'' So.. What next? '' I asked and Miwa-San smiled.

'' We're announcing it to my family of course! Here. Wear this tomorrow. We're announcing it on my wedding day. '' She said with a smile as she shoved a package to my chest.

'' Uhm.. Sure..? '' I blinked as I looked at SAOTOME.

'' What now? I'm not at home, so I don't have anywhere to go to. '' I asked and SAOTOME just grinned as gestured me to a door.

'' No one will notice that you're there. So just relax. '' He said and I nodded my head as I went in.

'' See you tomorrow, Hikari. '' Miwa-San said as she closed the door.

I collapsed on the bed that was prepared for me as I clenched my fist.

'' I... Can't do it.. What have I done..?! '' I buried my face on a pillow and fell asleep.

'' Wake up.. SLEEPY HEAD! '' A high voice shouted in my ear and I jumped up.

'' WOAH! You sure wake up fast. '' Someone said as I rubbed my head.

'' Ringo... '' I blinked my eyes as I stared at the man in front of me.

'' AWW! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR HAIR?! '' Ringo-Sensei tugged my silver hair.

'' Ow..! Ow..! OWW! '' I flapped my arms around as I shouted in pain.

'' I cut it! And that hurts! ''

'' Come on! You have to prepare for the wedding! '' Ringo got me up on my feet as he dragged me to the bathroom.

'' Oh yeah.. I'm in Japan.. '' I mumbled as I let Ringo do my hair. There wasn't much to do actually, but the places she could curl up she did as she put a black flower to my sliver hair.

'' Okay. Go and get your clothes on! This will be a great wedding since STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT is coming too! '' Ringo smiled as he said those words.

I stood there frozen in place.

'' I can't... I can't face them.. Not now. '' I mumbled and Ringo just patted my head.

'' Relax. I'm sure they will be surprised at first, but they will get used to it. The same to you. '' Ringo gave me a reasurring smile as I just looked at her, my face getting pale.

'' Okay.. Relax Hikari. '' Ringo mumbled.

'' I can't! I left them for like nine months! I can't do it! '' I shouted as I covered my ears with my hands. '' I CAN'T! ''

'' I can't Ringo.. I just ca- '' Before I could say my sentence Ringo pulled me in for a hug.

'' I'm sure you can do it. '' Ringo whispered as she let go of me. '' Besides. Wouldn't it be better to say it now than later? '' He smiled as I gave a quiet nod and gave me the dress.

'' Here. I will be waiting outside. '' He gave me a soft smile as I nodded my head.

I looked at the mirror and took a deep breath before changing.

'' So.. You're sure that they don't know that I'm here..? '' I asked as I got out from the bedroom.

I wore a strapless black dress that was shorter on the front and longer at the back. I had a red ribbon attached to my waist and a wine red small coat with black flats with a dark red ribbon on the front.

'' Oh..! The beauty has come out. '' Ringo clapped his hands as I closed the door.

'' Shut up. Now answer my question. '' I said as we went out of the little room I was in.

'' No. They don't know that you're here. Miwa will announce that you're their new sister and the boys... Will get shocked. I was shocked too when I heard from SAOTOME that you were here. '' Ringo replied as we got in the car.

'' I didn't want to be here. I got kidnapped. '' I said bluntly as I looked out the window.

'' By the way.. Why are the boys at Miwa's wedding? She barely knows them.. '' I looked at Ringo who just smiled in response.

'' She thought that it would make Haruka more comfortable. Since she just knew that she got adopted. ''

I sighed as I looked out the window... Japan was.. a bit.. odd... I can't say anything though. I haven't been here for more months. No wonder why this are very confusing.

'' There. We're here. '' Ringo parked the car as I clenched my fist.

Well here goes nothing.

I didn't really go to the ceremony for the wedding. Instead I was outside walking around the courtyard. I could glady just escape now, but... I feel like someone's watching me..

Ringo told me that everyone was at the hall to see the wedding.. I feel like a freaking loner here...

When I was at the little gazebo at the courtyard I could hear a lot of chittering and chattering back at the building. I sighed as I got up and closed my book. Just then my phone buzzed.

'' Hello..? '' I moved the phone away from my ear as I already knew what would happen.

'' HIKARI?! WHERE ARE YOU?! '' Ringo shouted. I waited for her to calm down as I put the phone back to my ear.

'' This.. Feels like deja vu.. '' I thought as I answered Ringo's question.

'' I'm coming now. I felt like a loner there so I walked to the little gazebo nearby the rose hedges. ''

I ended the call and put it back on the pocket of my coat and walked down the grassy field.

'' I can do it.. Probably.. '' I mumbled as I reached the ceremony where I saw Miwa on top. She noticed me and gave me a small smile before turning around and throwing her bouquet up to the crowd of girls.

I looked over to my side and spotted the guys and some... other guys.. as they watched them reach for the bouguet. In the end the bouguet landed on a girl with a light pink dress, accessorized with a white scarf and a pink rose pinned to it.

**( Yeah.. I'm writing out of memory here XD )**

She looked startled at the bouquet before looking up at Miwa who gave her a wink.

After the bouquet throwing was over Miwa came up to me.

'' Are you ready? '' Miwa asked as she leaned in closer to me and grabbed my wrist.

'' Ehm.. No..? WOAH?! '' I got dragged out of the rose hedge with a full speed.

'' Hey! Wait! Miwa! You're wearing high heels! You can easily trip! '' I stuttered as we ran throuh the crowd.

'' Oh yeah.. You're right. '' Miwa stopped running making me bump into her.

'' Ouch. ''

'' Ah there they are! EVERYONE! '' Miwa shouted as she stopped in front of the group and pulled me behind.

'' Ah! Miwa! Gongratulations on finally getting married! '' I heard a voice say.. Wow.. I don't even remember their voices ...

'' Yeah! Thank you! I have another surprise! '' Miwa-San declared as the guys looked at her confused.

'' What is it mother..? '' I could hear another voice say.. GOD SO MANY VOICES!

'' Introducing you.. A NEW FAMILY MEMBER! '' She stepped away and I looked at them with my red eyes.

Some of the guys were gawking as for the others... My old friends... Were staring at me.. In shock.. Maybe they are thinking that.. No.. This isn't her. This can't be Hikari..

I bit my lip as I looked at Nee-San in the eye and gave her a small smile.

'' I'm back.. Nee-San.. ''

* * *

**A/N: AND.. THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER THREE! I'm updating so fast! I'm so happy ^^ **

**Well then.. Hikari is back in Japan and you guys can wait next chapter their reactions! Hehe... ^^**

**~ Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4: Haruka

**A/N: Maybe I should stop this.. Authors note XD Yeah.. Because I never have anything to say here -.-''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri, BroCon, The characters or the songs. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Haruka**_

**Haruka's POV**

'' I'm back.. Nee-San.. ''

I stared at the silver haired girl with wide eyes.

'' You.. Can't be Hikari.. '' I mumbled as I stepped away.

'' I'm the same person you had a conversation with some days ago. So yes. I am indeed Hikari. '' She said with a calm.. But yet.. A distance and cold voice..

'' Ara.. The atmosphere got very... Tense.. '' Tsubaki-San muttered and Hikari turned around to them.

'' I'm very sorry for this. I bet I'm giving you the wrong impression of me? My name is Nanami Hikari. Nice to meet you. '' Hikari bowed to them, her voice more gentle.

'' No.. We were just kinda shocked to see.. Well... That.. '' Masaomi-San said as he went to Hikari to greet her, but before he could to that Reiji grabbed Hikari by the arm.

'' What? '' Hikari asked with a cold voice again as she turned around and glared at Reiji.

'' You're coming with us. We need to talk. '' Reiji said shortly as he dragged Hikari away.

'' Let go. '' She said simply, but her tone was cold and dangerous.

Reiji didn't listen as he gestured the rest of us to follow and dragged Hikari away while ignoring her protests.

'' I.. I will be right back.. '' I muttered as I ran after them.

**Hikari's POV**

'' LET GO OF ME! '' I barked as I slapped Reiji's hand away.

'' Where the hell have you been? '' Ranmaru asked with a harsh and demanding tone.

'' None of your business. '' I barked as I was about the leave.

'' We said where the hell have you been?! '' Syo shouted as he pinned me to the wall.

I could tell that the others looked at Syo in shock. While I.. I just stood there and let him look at me in the eyes as I made no move to break free. What he does to me dosen't bother me. Because.. My feelings for him has changed. I only see him as a idol. Nothing more.

'' America. I thought I said that to you guys on the letter. '' I answered with a calm and yet cold voice.

'' That dosen't explain why you left. '' Ren answered with a serious tone.

'' I explained everything on the letter and SAOTOME have also said it. It dosen't leave any excuse for me being here anymore. '' I broke free from Syo's hands and walked past them.

'' I've been well. Thank you, but besides that... Don't you guys have someone else to worry about besides me? Like your dear Haruka? '' I arched an eyebrow at them and walked away.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

'' Besides.. Don't you guys have someone else to worry about? Like your dear Haruka? '' Was all Hikari asked before she left.

'' Haruka.. '' Was the word that struck me the most. Just now she called me ' Nee-San ' now she calls me by my first name.

'' She making a wall between us. '' Hijirikawa-San sighed as he turned to me.

'' Let's just go back to the party. All right? '' Ichinose-San asked.

I was too shocked for words so I just gave them a quiet nod as we made our way back to the party.

When we came back to my new siblings I noticed that Hikari was talking to them with a calm voice, but I could tell that her voice was more gentle this time.

'' Ah. Haruka-Chan. Welcome back. '' Ema-Chan said as she gave me a soft smile.

'' Welcome back. '' Hikari briefly said as she went to talk to Iori-San.

'' Did something happen? '' Ukyo-San asked and approached me.

I just shooked my head and gave him a soft smile, '' No. Nothing happened. ''

'' Ehh.. I see now.. '' I heard Hikari mumble.

'' What? '' Iori-San asked Hikari as he tilted his head in confusion.

Hikari just smiled as she looked at Iori-San again. '' No. Just something going on in my mind. Don't worry about it. ''

'' Come on! We still have to take a family picture! '' Miwa-San yelled as she pushed me and Hikari towards our new siblings.

_**Flash!**_

And... At that day.. We became a family. And we acted like one too..

It has now gone some weeks since Hikari came to Japan and we started living together. I have gotten used to having Hikari around now.. But she still acted very cold towards us, but she didn't even make eye contact with me and rarely spoke to me.. I promised I would come at times when I wasn't busy with the Master Course too.. But every time I go out of that elevator there was usually loud screaming..

'' I'm back.. '' I mumbled as I stretched my arms.

'' AH! FUUTO! THAT'S MINE! '' I could hear Hikari shout.

'' NO WAY MIDGET! THE ONE WHO TAKES IT, GETS IT! '' Fuuto shouted back.

'' And.. They're at it again.. '' I heard Ukyo sigh as I looked down.

'' Ah. Haruka-Chan. Welcome back. '' Ema-Chan gave me a smile as I went down the stairs.

'' Nee-San! Welcome back! '' Fuuto shouted and Hikari just gave a simple wave as she reached out for the bowl of ice cream and Fuuto.. Obviously taller than her just made it higher and higher.. He was obviously teasing her.

'' Now, now. We can hear both of you shout from the third floor. '' Tsubaki said as he pulled Hikari away from Fuuto and Masaomi pulled Fuuto away from Hikari.

'' But he took it! '' Hikari pouted.

'' Did not! '' Fuuto protested.

'' Yes, you did! ''

'' No, I didn't! ''

'' Yes, YOU DID! ''

'' No, I DIDN'T! ''

I just watched their exchange with a smile on my face.

'' You're not worried? '' Ema asked as she sipped the tea she was drinking.

'' Maybe.. But.. She does seem to have a good time. I just want her to have a good time I guess '' I chuckled and looked at Hikari and Fuuto.

'' Man..! I can't believe him! '' Hikari pouted as she sat down next to me.

'' Hehe. It's always the same, but it is quite fun to watch you argue with Fuuto everyday. '' I smiled as I looked at Hikari's shocked face.

Hikari didn't make any eye contact or spoke to me and crossed her arms around her chest, pouting.

'' I must agree, Hikari-Chan. You two arguing is most likely why I always relax at times. '' Ema-Chan said next to me.

'' Ema-Nee-San! '' Hikari said with a shocked expression.

Yeah.. She's speaking to everyone else expect for me... That has gone for quite some weeks now..

Hikari scrolled down her phone and came to a stop..

'' I had a photoshoot today... '' She mumbled as she looked at her calender.

The room was filled with complete silence.

'' Hika-Chan..? '' Tsubaki tilted his head.

'' SHIT! I FORGOT! '' Hikari jumped up and ran towards the stairs and then within seconds.. She was out of sight.

'' I knew she had forgotten.. '' I chuckled as I took out a magazine from my bag.

'' She never fails to entertain us..! '' Tsubaki was almost on the verge of crying from laughing so much.

'' How can someone like her be successful when she forgets a lot? '' Fuuto frowned as he took a bite of the ice cream.

'' Hmm. I don't know.. '' I mumbled as I took a look at the photos Hikari was in.

'' But.. She's so cute! '' Tsubaki said right next to my ear making me jolt.

'' Woah! Tsubaki! '' I closed the magazine and placed it back.

'' I have to go back now. I still have to work on some songs. '' I smiled as I got up and took my bag.

'' See you tomorrow, Haruka-Chan. '' Ema said with a smile.

'' Yeah. Bye! ''

**Hikari's POV**

'' Ah! Shit! I'm super late..! '' Looking back at my clock I sighed as I grabbed my bag and went out of the door.

'' Geez.. That director of mine.. Coming late by ten minutes he makes me be there for a whole hour.. It's already dark.. I rally have to go back before Ukyo-Nii-San begins to worry.. '' I mumbled as I went down the street.

I eventually reached the residence and went up the the fifth floor.

'' Ahh.. I'm exhausted.. '' I mumbled as I plopped down the couch.

'' Welcome back ~! '' Tsuba-Nii-San said as he patted my head.

'' Had a tiring day? '' Azu-Nii asked as he sat down next to me.

'' I was going to come back an hour before.. But he didn't let me... '' I mumbled while burying my face on one of the pillows.

'' You seemed to have softened a bit around us now. '' Azu-Nii mumbled and I shot my head up.

'' What do you mean by that? '' I asked and sat up, letting Tsuba-Nii sit next to me.

'' At first you didn't talk to us. You barely made eye contact to any of us. You just talked when you had to, but now. You have softened a bit. '' Tsuba-Nii said and I let out a soft chuckle.

'' Sorry. I'm still not used to this.. I just came so suddenly.. So.. I'm sorry, but I do feel more comfortable around you guys. '' I smiled at them and I saw a tint of red on their cheeks.

'' Did.. I say something wrong..? '' I tilted my head, but they just shooked their heads.

'' You're too cute! '' Tsuba-Nii exclaimed as he gave me a bear hug.

Laughing I patted his head.

'' Thank you.. '' I muttered and got up.

'' I will go to bed now. So I will see you guys tomorrow. ''

I sighed as I opened my door and went over to my bed. I sat there and eventually just leaned down my head on the pillow.

'' Thank you.. For always being there.. '' I mumbled before closing my eyes.

Before I drifted off to sleep I noticed someone stroking my hair.

'' You're so stupid.. Leaving your own door open.. '' The voice was so soft that I almost went back to sleep, but I felt something softer touch my forehead. Shortly after that I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up by the sun who shined down on my face.

'' Ahh.. That was bright.. '' I mumbled as I got up and stretched.

'' Morning already..? '' I yawned and got up.

'' I'm still sleepy.. '' I mumbled and stumbled to the bathroom.

I came out wearing a white buttoned shirt which I folded to my elbow. I wore a dark blue denim vest and some black pants which was folded up to my knees.

I stretched and took the accessories from my hair, brushed my bangs away and pinned it to the side.

'' Maybe Ukyo-Nii-San has made breakfast already! '' I smirked as I got to the door and put my white sneakers on.

'' Good morning! '' I shouted through the living room as I sprinted down the stairs.

'' Good morning, Hikari. '' Ukyo-Nii-San said as he put a tray of food on the table.

'' FOOD! '' I yelled as I sat down on a chair.

'' Now, now. Wait for the others. Besides.. Today is friday isn't it..? Then why aren't you like.. Going to school like Yusuke and Ema? '' Ukyo asked as I looked up from the food.

'' I've been a student at SAOTOME Academy. And I'm too busy anyway with shoots and other stuff. '' I gave him a bright smile as I looked back at the food again.

I heard Ukyo-Nii-San sigh, '' Fine. Go ahead and eat. '' He muttered.

'' YAAAY! '' I cheered as I began to eat.

'' Ukyo-Nii-San's cooking is so delicious..! '' I hummed.

'' Going somewhere today? '' Masa-Nii asked as he and Wataru came down the stairs.

'' Nope! And good morning to you too. '' I smiled as I continued to eat my breakfast.

'' Ah. Hika-Chan good morning! '' Tsuba-Nii said and I looked up at him with a fork on my mouth.

'' Good morning.. Do you guys.. Have any work today? '' I asked Tsuba-Nii and Azu-Nii.

'' Nope. We're free today. I guess it's the same with you? '' Azu-Nii asked and I gave him a thumbs up.

'' Great! Then let's hang out today! '' Tsuba-Nii said and plopped down on a chair next to me.

'' Where are we going then? '' I asked looking up from my phone.

'' Just going for a walk. We want to learn more about you. '' Azu-Nii said and gave me a soft smile.

'' Learn more about... Me..? '' I tilted my head and stared at them in confusion.

'' Yeah. We've seen that you never talk about yourself! Maybe going for a walk will lighten up your mood even! '' Tsuba-Nii said with a happy-go lucky voice.

'' Well.. Shall we get going? '' Azu-Nii stretched a hand to me and I blinked before taking it.

'' Sure! ''

We were now walking down the street, but to be honest.. We should have been more covered up..

'' Look, look! It's the famous seiyuus, Tsubaki and Azusa! '' Girls squealed at their names.

'' Ignore them.. '' Azu-Nii muttered and I frowned.

'' How? Tsuba-Nii is still waving to them.. '' I sighed as I took his hand down.

'' Stop that.. Please? '' I asked and he just gave me a smile.

'' And what is that supposed to mean?! '' I grumbled with annoyance.

'' My, my.. Hika-Chan seems to have fun here in Japan. Pheeew! I guess we didn't need to come anyway! '' A strange yet familiar voice said and I blinked before turning around.

'' What the hell!? Why are you guys here..?! ''

* * *

**A/N: Hehe.. I love having cliffhangers in my story! I have already done it two times! Or three.. I don't remember.**

**But they just make it more intresting you know? Hehe!**

**Awe.. I'm dedicating this to AniMags since I kept bugging her with a new chapter on her fanfic.**

**Here Maggie! Your reward!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**~ Cindy**


	5. Selena and Cyrus Rinehardt

**Hikari: Let's make this way more fun!**

**Cyrus: And romantic!**

**Syo: Wait.. Who the hell are you?**

**Cyrus: I'm Cyrus?**

**Selena: I don't think he meant it like that..**

**Ren: They're identical... **

**Tsubaki: TWINS!**

**Selena & Cyrus: Bingo!**

**Cindy: I will probably just scoop out of this..**

**Syo: You're explaining this to us!**

**Cindy: BYE!**

**Syo: You're not going anywhere! **

**Cindy: Maggie! **

**Maggie: Hmm? **

**Cindy: Syo wants to kill me!**

**Maggie: SYO-KUN! **

**Cindy: * Hides behind Maggie * I do not own Utapri, BroCon, The characters or the songs. I only own my OC! And please tell me if you want me to continue a dialouge like this XD I wanted to have some fun here! So why not?**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Selena and Cyrus Rinehardt**_

**Tsubaki's POV**

'' My, my.. Hika-Chan seems to have fun here in Japan. Pheeew! I guess we didn't need to come anyway! '' A gentle yet hyper voice shouted making all three of us turn around.

'' What the hell? Why are you guys here..?! '' Hikari asked with wide eyes.

I looked at the girl first.. She was very pretty indeed with her curly dark, black hair reaching down to her waist as she stared at us with her golden doubloon eyes.

I then looked over to the boy and it hit me. They're were twins. The boy looked identical to the girl besides that his hair reached down to his shoulders in shaggy waves.

'' Selena..? Cyrus..? '' Hikari tilted her head as she looked at the twins with a shocked expression.

'' Did you miss us? '' Cyrus asked with his arms wide open.

'' OF COURSE YOU BIG IDIOT! '' Hikari exclaimed and jumped into the boys arms.

I looked at the scene with my eyes wide and a open mouth.

How dare someone like him just hug my little sister like that?!

'' Ehm.. Not to be rude, but someone is looking at you guys strangely.. '' The girl who was named Selena commented.

'' Oh yeah! I haven't introduced you guys, but really geez. You could at least given me a message before appearing out of the blue. '' Hikari smiled and turned to us.

'' I guess.. It was shocking for you guys huh? '' She asked and we gave a nod, letting her know that we want her to continue.

She giggled as she looked at our dumb expressions, '' This stupid boy here is Cyrus Rinehardt. And this pretty girl here is Selena Rinehardt. I guess both of you have already figured out that they are twins. ''

'' Hey! That was a bit straightforward! '' Cyrus commented.

'' But it's true! You are stupid! '' Hikari stuck her tounge out.

'' The first thing you guys do when we meet is to argue.. '' Selena face palmed as she went over to us.

'' I hope Hikari here haven't given you any trouble? '' She asked and looked into my eye.

'' N-No.. Not at all. '' I stuttered and I heard a laughter erupt.

'' W-What?! '' I turned around and saw that Hikari and that Cyrus boy was holding their stomach while laughing.

'' Oh god! That expression! '' Hikari laughed.

'' Way to go sis! '' Cyrus said as he wiped a tear away.

'' Shut up! I was only asking him! '' Selena frowned and turned away from them.

'' Hey! Don't be mad at us! '' Hikari and Cyrus whined as both of them clung to Selena's arms.

'' S-Shut up! '' Selena stuttered as she looked away wth a blush.

I blinked before reaching down to my pocket and called Masa-Nii.

'' Hello? '' Masa-Nii's genlte voice rang through the monitor.

'' Hey... We will be coming home now.. Call Haruka and her friends.. I want them to see this. '' I grinned as I ended the call and put the phone back into my pocket.

'' Well then. Shall we head back home? '' I asked Hikari who was still clinging to Selena.

'' Yeah! ''

**Hikari's POV**

'' By the way.. Why are you guys here in the first place? '' I tilted my head as I looked at Cyrus.

'' Hmm? I wanted to meet you of course! '' Cyrus smiled like he always did and slippd an arm over my shoulder.

I sighed as I shooked it off and turned to Selena. '' The real reason? ''

'' The headmaster got worried and asked us. '' Selena sighed and looked over at her twin.

'' We heard everything from the headmaster! They said that you have thirteen new brothers! '' Cyrus smiled happily and jumped over to Tsubaki and Azusa.

'' And you guys are one of them! '' He pointed at them and both of them gave a simple nod.

Is it just me.. Or does both of them seem very pissed off..? Maybe it's just my imagination..

'' Well.. We're here. Welcome to Sunrise Residence. '' Azu-Nii said with a smile.

That is basically a forced smile.. This is not turning good for them.. Especially Cyrus..

I gulped and looked over at Cyrus who had absoulute no clue on what's going to happen next.

'' Hey.. Cyrus! '' I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling, Cyrus tilted his head as he jumped over to me.

'' What is it? " He asked with excitement in his eyes which made me sweat drop even more.

" If you come out of that place alive I will treat you ice cream later on.. " I muttered and he nodded happily.

" He's not making it " Selena sighed and I simply nodded my head.

" Rest in peace, Cyrus.. " I sighed and Selena nodded.

We reached the fifth floor and we were greeted by complete silence.

" I don't want to go down there... " I mumbled and sighed as Azu-Nii and Tsuba-Nii dragged all three of us downstairs.

" Oh no... No, no, no.. " I was shaking my head in frustration.

" Why is Haruka and her gang here? " I sighed and looked over at the big group by the couch.

" Cyrus.. You're not making it out alive.. " Selena whispered to Cyrus who was clearly happy-go lucky in this tense situation.

" Who are they? " Was the first thing I got from everyone the moment I looked up from the ground.

" Someone important to me. " I muttered and sensed that Cyrus got a lot of glares. I looked over at Selena with a desperate look.

" Help! " I whispered and Selena sighed and turned to face the group who's eyes was locked at Cyrus.

" Please.. We're not murders. My name is Selena Rinehardt. And this goof over here is my twin brother Cyrus Rinehardt. " Selena said and smacked Cyrus's head.

" Hmm? Oh yeah! We're seventeen years old! We met Hikari when she greeted herself to our agency! We've been best friends since then! " Cyrus said.

" Hikari.. We're going to talk after this. " Tsuba-Nii said and I nodded.

I looked over at Nee-San and sighed in annoyance.

" Fine. " I frowned and earned a pat on the head from Selena.

" See? He survived! " Selena reassured me and I smiled.

" Well he's alive for now. " I giggled as I gestured both of them to come up.

" My private own space..! " I stretched and sat on the bed starjng up at the ceiling.

" Have any games we can play? " Cyrus asked looking around in my drawers.

" On that little box over there. I haven't got time to go out and buy new ones so you just have to bear with what Ema-Nee-San has. " I yawned as I laid down and watched Selena and Cyrus play.

" What about that ice cream reward for me? " Cyrus asked after a couple of minutes and turned around.

" Later... " I mumbled and turned my back to them.

" These games are no fun... We've played before in America.. " Selena frowned and turned off the TV.

" I said that I would go out and buy some new ones.. " I yawned as I got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

" Going already? " Selena tilted her head and I shocked my head.

" Nope. Someone is listening to out little conversation. " I frowned as I quickly opened the door.

" WOAAH! " I sighed and looked up at the group in front if me.

" Do any of you have a life for the time being? " I arched an eyebrow and Selena giggled.

" They're just curious! They can known us a little better by hanging out a bit. " Selena smiled and I sighed in defeat.

" Fine. Don't blame me if it's getting to cramped in here. " I raised my hands in the air and took out a game from my bed.

" You're hiding the most awesome games from me! " Cyrus whined as my stepbrothers and the others Selena gathered in a ring.

" Because you end up stealing them! " I barked back and sat on the ground while turning on the TV again.

" At least let me play with you! " Cyrus whined even more and jumped on me.

" OOF! " I got face planted to the floor.

" Oh my.. " Selena stiffled in a laughter while the others gawked ts the scene.

" Get off! " I shouted and got up, throwing Cyrus backwards and the back of his head got bumped to the side of my bed.

" OUCH! " He whined as he clung to Selena.

" Payback! " I stuck out my tounge and focused on the TV.

" It says two players! Come on! " Cyrus whined and I sighed in defeat.

" Fine.. "

**Selena's POV**

I rolled my eyes and stared at the two of them with a smile on my face before turning to the group who was still trying to gain back their senses.

" Hello? Earth to Hikari's siblings and friends? " I waved my hand in front if their faces and they snapped back to reality

" Welcome to the real world. " I said in a mocking voice.

" So what do you want to know? " I asked as I put my chin to the palm of my hand.

" Is that dude there a pervert? " Tsubaki asked and I arched an eyebrow.

" No? He's my twin brother and I would appreciate if you didn't think anything wrong about him. Cyrus are closer to Hikari than I am. " I sighed as I heard Hikari and Cyrus curse and talk in English.

" Do you guys mind? " I asked and looked at the duo who was concentrated on the TV before Hikari paused the game.

" What? We were on the freaking tomb! We're gonna die! " Cyrus pouted and looked at me.

" I know that, but mind your cursing! " I sighed and Hikari chuckled.

" The high queen is back! " She bowed her head and played again.

" I'm gonna kill those idiots later.. " I muttered and turned back to the group.

There was a complete silence..

" Uhm.. " Hikari's older sister Haruka decided to speak and I turned to look at her.

" What is it? "

" How was Hikari doing these past months when she was in America? " Haruka asked and stole a glance at Hikari who was too concentrated on the game to look at her.

" She been doing just fine! Everyone was supportive when she first started. " I waved my hands off to relax them.

" DANG IT! " Cyrus screamed and threw the console to the bed as Hikari was rolling on the ground, laughing.

" Oh, god! That was too hilarious! " Hikari yelled between laughs.

" What happened? " Louis asked as Hikari finally got up.

" I WAS SO DARN CLOSE TO COME WHERE SHE WAS AND I HAD TO GET SHOT! FUCK! " Cyrus took Hikari's pillow and buried his face on it.

" I think I will end this game. Before Cyrus turns into a maniac. " Hikari giggled and saved the game and turned off the TV before sitting next to me and having a pouting Cyrus next to her.

" So.. Got to know each other better? " Hikari asked and took the pillow away from Cyrus who kept muttering, " I was so close, so close... "

" Don't mind him. He always gets like that when he loses. " Hikari stated and waited for Cyrus to come back to the real world.

'' Just smack him on the head already. '' I sighed and Hikari smiled at me.

" Thank you. So how long are you guys staying? " Hikari asked as she smacked Cyrus on the head.

" A few weeks or so.. " I mumbled staring at the ceiling.

" Ah. He's back. " Fuuto or the brat said and I looked at Cyrus who was rubbing his head.

" Alright! Now that you're done sulking let's go and eat ice cream! " Hikari jumped up and Cyrus's arms and turned around.

'' You gonna be here? Or you wanna come Selena? '' Hikari asked as she hummed a little song.

'' I will talk with your friends a bit. Just buy me an ice cream. '' I smiled and Hikari smirked.

'' Just don't go and kill them while we're gone. ''

'' No promises. ''

Hikari stiffled in a laughter when she saw everyone's reaction.

'' We will be going now. Bye! '' Hikari went out of the door followed by Cyrus.

Once the door was shut I smirked and looked at the group.

'' Well. Now that's done. You. Munchkin over there. '' I looked over at the blonde guy who flinched in surprise, but quickly frowned when I called him munchkin.

'' What did you call me? '' He glared at me and I arched an eyebrow while smirking.

'' Well, well. Your reaction is different from Hikari's. '' I chuckled and looked at him in the eye.

'' Your name? ''

'' Kurusu Syo. ''

'' So you're him. '' I muttered as I looked at him from head to toe.

'' Intresting. Now.. The day when Hikari left. Were you heartbroken? '' I asked bluntly and he looked at me in surprise.

'' Heartbroken? W-What do you mean by that? '' He asked and tensed up a bit and got a worried glance from Haruka.

'' You were Hikari's boyfriend. Right? '' I asked and leaned by to the wall.

'' Yes? And how did you know? '' Syo asked once again and I smirked.

'' I accidently got Hikari's phone instead of mine and when I was browsing her pictures I saw a picture of you and her. '' I crossed my arms around my chest and stared at him.

'' A picture? '' He tilted his head and I waved my hand.

'' That was the start of the week though. She has already gotten over it and got a new phone since Cyrus lost her old one. ''

Hikari has already gotten over it..

_Flashback!_

_'' Hikari! I got your phone by accident! '' I yelled as I ran up to the redheaded girl ( Hikari still haven't cut her hair then ) who was looking out the window._

_'' Ah! There it is. Thanks. '' Hikari smiled and took the phone and I sat next to her._

_'' Who was that blonde munchkin? '' I asked and crossed my legs._

_She jolted from the sudden question and stared at me._

_'' Munchkin? '' She asked trying to sound confused._

_'' That blonde dude with a fedora on his hat. '' _

_I could tell she bit her lip before taking a deep breath and looked at me._

_'' He was.. An important person to me.. '' She mumbled and looked out the window again._

_'' Your boyfriend? '' I asked and she gave a small nod._

_'' I'm sure he hates me now though. Leaving so suddenly. But.. I will get over it. After all I didn't come to America to cause worries, but to be a rising idol! '' Hikari smiled and I gave an approving nod._

_'' I'm sure you will get over it. We're here for you. Both me and Cyrus and the others. '' I patted her head._

_'' Yeah. '' She smiled and we walked down the corridor._

**_Two weeks later ~_**

_'' WHAT?! '' Hikari slammed her hands on the table where Cyrus was begging about an apology and I just stared at them, sighing from time to time._

_'' I'm sorry! '' Cyrus apologized and Hikari frowned._

_'' You lost my phone?! And how?! '' Hikari sat down on the chair and banged her forehead on the table._

_'' I was just walking around with your phone since I had to go out for a while! I didn't know that it was your phone, but I lost it when I tripped over! '' Cyrus explained._

_'' You're paying for a new one.. '' Hikari mumbled as she brushed her hair away._

_'' I will! I will! Just don't kill me! '' _

_'' Thank you. That phone did hold a lot of memories, but a new start can always be good huh? '' Hikari sighed and stared at me as I gave her a soft smile._

_'' I will go and cut my hair. I don't like my hair right now.. It reminds me too much of her. '' Hikari mumbled as she grabbed her bag and a pair of scissors. _

_'' Wait? You're doing it by yourself?! '' I asked as Hikari grabbed two sections of her hair and pulled it forward._

_'' Yeah? I'm gonna color it too.. '' She smiled and grabbed the back of her hair and cut it to her neck._

_'' Holy shit! She really did it! '' Cyrus gawked as Hikari's hair fell down to the ground._

_'' Your hairstylist are going to kill you if she sees you like that. '' I shooked my head as Hikari placed the scissors down on the table and turned to me. _

_'' It's alright. Would you mind helping me? '' She asked and I sighed._

_End of flashback ~_

'' Kurusu. Hikari has already gotten over it. And I'm sure you have to? '' I asked and stood up.

He hesitated for a while before answering. '' Yes.. ''

I smirked as I looked at the door. '' That's great. You guys can come in now! '' I yelled and the others turned to the door.

'' That took you long enough! '' Hikari smiled as she got in and handed me my ice cream.

'' Sorry! Did you wait long? '' I asked and took a spoonfull of ice cream.

'' Nope. We came like five minutes ago. '' Hikari explained.

'' So you heard..? '' Otoya asked and Hikari looked at him.

'' Yup! Every single word. '' Hikari smiled like she didn't care at all.

Sensing that this would go bad I took Hikari's arm and she turned around.

'' Sele- ''

'' Just come with us. '' I sighed and dragged her out of the door while gesturing Cyrus to come with us.

Before we got to the door someone else got hold of Hikari's right arm.

'' Munchkin. Let go. '' I mumbled and grabbed the doorknob.

'' Can I talk to her? In private? '' He asked and I frowned and looked at Hikari who shrugged her shoulders.

I glared at him for some minutes before letting go of Hikari's arm.

'' Fine. Just go up to the fifth floor. No one else is going to bother. I will give you five minutes. '' I opened the door and Syo dragged Hikari out and she looked back at me with a shocked expressison.

'' Five minutes. Endure it. '' I whispered and she nodded.

I won't let anyone hurt her. Not as long as I'm here..

* * *

**Cyrus: Selena is going to kill Syo..**

**Syo: I just wanted to talk to Hikari!**

**Selena: In private?! That means that you are going to fucking do something to that poor girl!**

**Masaomi: So.. We're not allowed to go up to the fifth floor?**

**Maggie: Not until little Selena here tells that you can go out of Hikari's room.**

**Ukyo: But what about..?**

**Maggie: That will have to wait.**

**Cindy: I always come in on the bad timings..**

**Selena: I gave them five minutes! You better not plan anything while they are talking.**

**Cindy: No promises. Other than that.. I hope you liked this chapter and you will have to wait and see for the next chapter to come to read Hikari and Syo's conversation.**

**Selena: No love?**

**Cindy: Do you want any?**

**Selena: NO!**

**Maggie: Yes!**

**Cindy: I won't post the other chapter unless you update your story, Maggie. That was what we promised.**

**Maggie: ...**

**See ya ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement park

**Kaname: Hello girls ~**

**Ren: Hey little ones ~**

**Hikari: * Stare * And you guys are saying they are not the same.**

**Syo: Well I'm a bit unsure now..**

**Cyrus: He's an older version of him! No doubt!**

**Ren & Kaname: How did this turn into a conversation about us?**

**Cyrus & Hikari: They even talked at the same time!**

**Maggie: And so did you guys.**

**Syo: I'm think I'm gonna stay here with you and the author..**

**Cindy: * Shakes head * That won't be a good idea.**

**Syo: Why?**

**Cindy: Maggie is well.. She kinda.. Loves you a lot.. **

**Maggie: Don't listen to her! It's fine with you sitting here! **

**Cindy: If the other one comes now..**

**Otoya: Syo!**

**Cindy: And he came..**

**Maggie: Hehe!**

**Cindy: * Sigh * Well on to the disclaimer. I do not own Utapri, BroCon or the character and the songs. Neither do I own Maggie since she is a human being. I think.. I only own my OC.. On to the story then!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Amusement park_**

**Hikari's POV:**

'' That hurts.. '' I mumbled and pushed Syo's hands away from my wrist.

I didn't already know that we came to the fifth floor and sat down on the couch.

'' So you heard what I said, right? '' Syo asked and I looked at him.

'' Yeah? Was that all you wanted to ask? '' I tilted my head and he shooked his head.

'' Have you really gotten over it? '' He asked again and I sighed.

'' Yes, yes I have gotten over it. You should already have gotten over it too. Considering how you gazed at Haruka from the corner of your eyes. All of STARISH is falling in love with the sweet and innocent girl, aren't they? '' I asked with a cold tone. I really don't want to continue this, but Syo didn't listen at all.

'' Are you jealous? '' He asked again.

I had to cover my mouth to not burst out laughing.

'' Jealous..? Haha! Are you kidding me? Date her for all I care. It's not like she will deny the praising and the support she gets from you. Fight for her love like my step brothers do for Ema-Nee-Chan. I don't give a shit about you guys or your business. ''

I laughed when I said that and looked at Syo's shocked expression.

'' What the? How dare you just talk about us and your own sister like that?! '' He shouted and stood up.

'' How I talk is none of your business. Besides, it's true. All of you love Haruka. This is getting more exciting than I imagined. '' I chuckled and got myself up from the couch.

'' Good luck. Kurusu. '' I smirked and headed up the stairs letting Syo trail behind me.

'' It has already gone five minutes! '' I could hear Selena shout from the elevator.

'' They are coming up now! Just wait a little longer Sis! '' Cyrus shouted as Syo and I walked down the hallway to my room.

'' No fucking way Cyrus! He could have done something to that poor girl for gods sake! There's no way I'm being in this room another second! '' Selena shouted and I sighed and took a hold of the doorknob.

'' Cyrus! Let go before I - ''

'' Before you what? Kill him? '' I opened the door and asked Selena and saw that she struggled to get Cyrus out of the way.

'' It seems that I was right. You look like you're about to kill him. '' I stared at Selena who calmed down and Cyrus who released his grip on her.

'' Did he do anything to you?! '' Selena asked immediately when Cyrus released her.

'' He didn't do anything. '' I smiled as I whispered to her ear. '' Rather than that. I did something to him. '' I smirked as Selena looked behind me and saw a shocked Syo.

'' Syo-Kun? '' Haruka asked and Syo snapped from his daze.

'' Y-Yeah? '' He stuttered as he made his way past me.

'' Are you alright? You seem a little pale there. '' Tokiya asked and looked over to me.

I noticed the others gaze at me and I just ignored them and kept talking to Selena and Cyrus. The others have already left the room, but.. STARISH was still there...

This is pretty awkward.. Someone.. Help me from this!

'' Hikari! Help me over here! '' Cyrus shouted and I got up.

'' I have to take my leave now. '' I muttered and walked out of the door and closed it.

'' Sweet mother of god. Thank you Cyrus. '' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'' Anytime. Now please help me with Wataru. That kid is freaking energetic! ''

**Otoya's POV**

After Hikari left the room was filled with complete silence.

'' Syo.. What happened? '' Natsuki asked as he shooked Syo's shoulders.

'' Well.. '' Syo muttered as he began to talk about their conversation.

'' I had no idea.. '' I muttered and leaned by the wall.

'' In love.. Huh.. '' Ren muttered and sat down on Hikari's bed.

Haruka was gone so she didn't hear a word about our conversation.

'' Should.. We head back upstairs to the others? '' Masato asked and we all nodded.

The moment we exited the elevator to the fifth floor we heard a lot of yelling.

'' Masa-Nii..! I'm hungry... '' Wataru whined and sat on Hikari's lap.

'' Relax Wataru. Ukyo is making dinner now with Ema. '' Natsume said and took off his headphones.

'' Hika-Chan! Look at this! '' Tsubaki jumped over to Hikari and showed something on his phone.

'' Hey! Dude! Get away from my Hikari! '' Selena shouted and sat down next to Louis.

'' You and Iori are the person who I depend most on.. '' She sighed and Louis chuckled and they began to talk.

'' I wanna go outside and do something.. It is such a good weather tomorrow and I'm just inside the house! Besides I have a whole week to relax. '' Hikari stretched and put her head on Azusa's lap who just laughed and began stroking her hair while scrolling down his phone.

'' If you guys are wondering. Tsubaki, Azusa and Hikari are very close. Hikari depends mostly on those two. '' Ema said as she got up the stairs.

'' Why are you guys up here? Come on down. '' She smiled sweetly at us and we blushed a bit.

'' Sure little butterfly. We will come down. '' Ren winked at her and Ema blushed.

'' Hehe. Sorry about Ren. Let's go down then. '' I smiled and Ema nodded as we got down the stairs.

**Hikari's POV**

'' What are you looking at..? '' I asked and looked up at Azu-Nii.

'' Just some stuff.. You wanted to go out right? '' Azu-Nii asked and I nodded my head.

'' Ehh? Invite me too! I wanna go too! '' Tsuba-Nii leaned on Azu-Nii shoulders and played with my silver hair.

'' Tsubaki.. You're heavy.. '' Azu-Nii sighed and Tsuba-Nii pouted.

'' I'm not THAT heavy! And what about Hikari?! ''

'' Are you calling me fat?! '' I pouted and looked at him. Tsuba-Nii stuck his tounge out and Azu-Nii chuckled.

'' And what if I did? '' He smirked and I got myself up from Azu-Nii's lap.

'' I would make sure you don't wake up tomorrow. '' I smiled at him.

'' ... I don't think I can sleep today.. '' Tsuba-Nii muttered and Azu-Nii and I laughed.

I glanced to my side and saw that STARISH and Haruka was staring at me. I frowned a bit before smirking and looking at them with a cold stare and that made their eyes go wide and I turned back to Azu-Nii and Tsuba-Nii.

'' It looks like Azusa and I have a break tomorrow! Hey, Hikari! Wanna go to the amusment park with us tomorrow? Not like today when your friends got in our way. '' Tsuba-Nii asked and I could sense that Selena were glaring at him from the table.

'' I'm fine with it. But what about the others? '' I asked glancing at the others.

'' I'm not coming tomorrow. '' The idiot said.

'' When I meant the others I meant everyone else minus you. '' I smiled and Fuuto glared at me.

'' I wanna go with Onee-Chan! '' Wataru shouted and jumped on my lap.

'' Wataru can come right? '' I asked Azu-Nii who nodded.

'' YAAY! AMUSMENT PARK! '' Wataru yelled happily while jumping around before getting picked up by Masa-Nii.

'' I wanna go too! '' Cyrus whined.

'' If Selena comes you can come. Even I can't handle you alone. '' I sighed and glanced at Selena who gave a thumbs up.

'' Eh? Why do they have to come too?! '' Tsuba-Nii asked while crossing his arms.

'' Even if Cyrus are seventeen he is pretty much acting like a kid like you Tsuba-Nii so he will probably hang out with Wataru. And when Selena is with someone she knows well she won't be that crazy or scary like she was some minutes ago. '' I said with a bored tone.

'' Anyone else coming..? '' Azu-Nii asked and put his phone back to his pocket.

'' There isn't any school tomorrow so.. I will come. '' Ema-Nee-Chan said with a smile.

'' I will come too. '' Yusuke said after Ema-Nee-Chan said it and I held back a chuckle.

'' What about you guys? '' Tsuba-Nii asked and looked at Haruka and the others.

'' We have something to do tomorrow so we can't. '' Haruka said with an apologetic look.

'' Don't worry about it. Even a composer have it hard. '' Azu-Nii replied.

'' Then we will take our leave now. '' Haruka said and waved her hand before leaving with the others.

When they left we continued to talk and ask who was going to come to. Iori-Nii had something to do so he wouldn't come, Lou-Nii was busy that day, Masa-Nii had had to work overnight.. Who wants that brat Fuuto to come? Suba-Nii had to train, Natsu-Nii didn't want to, Kana-Nii was with his gang of girls, Ukyo-Nii was busy as usual and Hikaru-Nii was in Italia..

So it was just me, Selena, Cyrus, Tsuba-Nii, Azu-Nii, Yusu-Nii, Ema-Nee-Chan and Wataru.

'' It's late.. I will go to bed now.. '' I mumbled and stumbled to the stairs.

'' You look like a drunk man! '' Fuuto teased and I glared at him.

'' Pervert. ''

'' Wha?! Hey come back he - ''

Before Fuuto could say more I went up the stairs.

'' Hey come on! Survive a bit longer! '' Cyrus jumped on my bed and I frowned as I took the sheets higher up.

'' Shut up.. '' I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by someone who was shooking me.

'' GOD! I'M UP! '' I got up and grumbled.

'' Get ready then. Cyrus, Tsubaki and Wataru has been whining upstairs. '' Selena crossed her arms and I glanced at my clock.

'' It's nine AM for gods sake! We're leaving eleven AM! '' I ruffled my hair and laid down on the bed again.

'' Wake me up at ten then.. '' I mumbled as I was about to go back to sleep before...

'' God! Waking you up is one of the hardest things to do in life! '' Selena barked and threw the bed sheets away.

'' GEH! COLD! '' I jolted and fell off bed.

'' Ouch.. '' I mumbled before getting up and glaring at Selena.

'' That hurt! ''

'' That is what you freaking get for ignoring me! '' She snapped at me.

'' Fine, fine! I'm up. Happy? '' I asked and opened the door to my bathroom.

'' Very. Now hurry up and get ready. ''

I sighed and slammed the door shut.

I brushed my teeth and hair and took on my clothes, which was a striped tank top with a military vest over it. I wore my black military shorts and some high combat boots.

'' Why do you always have to ruin my mornings? '' I sighed and got out of the bathroom and faced Selena.

'' Because that is a part of my life. '' Selena smirked and we got out of our room.

'' Hika - '' Tsuba-Nii was waving his hand to me until he went quiet when he saw me.

'' Oh.. Someone disturbed Hikari's sleep.. Great job Selena. '' Cyrus smirked and I glared at him.

'' She's always gloomy when someone wakes her up. Don't worry about it. '' Selena smiled.

'' Just let her have something to eat and she will be just fine. '' Cyrus said and forced me to sit on a chair.

'' Alright.. Here. '' Ukyo-Nii said and placed a tray of food in front of me.

" Do I have to eat? " I asked and poked the egg.

" Don't make me feed you now. " Selena grumbled and took a spoonfull of soup and forced it into my mouth.

" Fine! I'm eating! " I sighed and began eating making th wothers laugh.

After eating breamfast I yawned and stretched out making Cyrus smirk.

" And she's back. " He said and I looked at him.

" It's not really my fault that someone had to disturb my sleep. " I smiled and took a glance at Selena who rolled her eyes.

" Can we go then? " Azu-Nii asked and got up from the chair.

" Are we writing by bus or..? " Selena asked and Azu-Nii shooked his head.

" No. We may not look like it well Tsubaki don't look like it, but Tsubaki and I can drive. " Azu-Nii said with a smile and I raised my hand in the air.

" I'm sitting in the passenger seat in Azu-Nii's car! "

" Ehh?! Hika-Chan you're not sitting in my car?! " Tsuba-Nii asked and pouted.

" I trust you Tsuba-Nii, but you driving is not safe. "

" W-Well.. Maybe we should get going then? " Ema-Nee-Chan asked with a soft smile, breaking the tense atmosphere.

" Yeah, we should get going now because Wataru has been whining all the time. " Selena said and pointed behind her where Wataru was sitting on the couch, pouting.

" Wataru! We will be going now! " I yelled and Wataru's pouting face got replaced by a happy one as he skipped over to us.

" Yay! Let's get going then! " Wataru yelled happily while tugging my vest.

" Yeah! "

I giggled by Wataru's happy voice as we made it to the car and as I said before I would sit on Azu-Nii's car.

Wataru was looking out the window with a exciting face while looking at the scenery that came across.

Half an hour later, I think we came to the amusement park and I have to admit? It was bigger than imagined.

I got out of the car and immediately heard screaming from the amusement park and I looked up at a roller coaster.

" HOLY SHIT! THAT RIDE HAS TO BE AWESOME! " Cyrus and I yelled while pointing at the same ride.

" Hey, hey Selena! Wanna of with us to the roller coaster? " We asked when Selena came out and she was just shaking her head.

" No! The last time you made me go to a roller coaster I puked right after I got out of that ride! " Selena shivered by the memory and me and Cyrus just shrugged.

" Well she lasted longer than we thought. " We grinned at each other and made out way to the reception.

'' ROLLER COASTER! '' Cyrus and I yelled as we ran away from the group the moment we got through the reception.

'' H-Hey! Hikari and Cyrus! '' Azu-Nii yelled, but we overheard him and ran to the roller coaster.

Twent minutes later ~

'' That was awesome! '' I was bouncing on the spot while Cyrus was running around.

'' I don't care on how many times I took it, it always surprises me! '' Cyrus shouted.

'' Okay..! You two look like you have had a huge sugar rush! SIT! '' Selena commanded and we stopped what we were doing.

'' But.. But! If we don't go up now we can't do everything! '' I whined and Azu-Nii chuckled and patted my head.

'' Just go ahead. '' Azu-Nii said and I jumped up.

'' THANKS! '' I yelled and ran off with Cyrus again.

'' HEY! '' Selena barked before running after us.

'' H-Hey! Selena! '' Yusu-Nii and Ema-Nee-Chan said as the rest of the group ran after us.

'' Hey Hikar- OUCH! '' Selena bumped into Cyrus and fell to the floor and when she got up the others reached us.

'' Seriously? Stop running around.. Wha..? '' Yusu-Nii blinked his eyes in confusion.

I was speechless.

I just stood there and watched the scene in front of me in shock.

'' N-No way.. ''

* * *

**Otoya: AUTHOR-SAN!**

**Cindy: * Chokes on water * W-What?**

**Syo: Maggie.. Has.. Been.. Chasing us.. The whole chapter!**

**Cindy: ... Pfft..**

**Otoya: Help..!**

**Cindy: Nothing I can do to help you guys.**

**Maggie: Otoya!**

**Cindy: * Waves hand * Maggie! He's here!**

**Otoya: What?! Why are you cooperating with her?!**

**Cindy: Friendship. MAGGIE! **

**Maggie: Otoya! Syo! Found you!**

**Otoya & Syo: WAAAH! **

**Cindy: * Watching them run off * Is it weird that I'm enjoying this? Well anyway..! I hope you liked this chapter and I wanted to tell you viewers two things! One, I have a collaborative user with Maggie which is named CineMa2 and if you're interested please check it out.**

**Two, I have another story which is themed for Kuroshitsuji ( Black Butler ) So please check that out too if you know about it. **

**Other than that I hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Fans

**Cindy: Hello!**

**Maggie: Hey!**

**Cindy: New Stars and Old Friends Chapter 7 is here!**

**Hikari: YAAY!**

**Cyrus: Last chapter we were at the amusement park.**

**Hikari: And I saw something I probably wasn't going to see.. **

**Maggie: Everything will turn out good! Right Cindy?**

**Cindy: ...**

**Hikari & Cyrus: ... Ehh**

**Maggie: It won't?**

**Cindy: No promises. Well other than that as maybe some of you have taken a notice to I changed my username. AwakenedSecrets is my new name! You can gladly just call me by Cindy since that's my real name after all, or you can call me Secrets! And to be honest I like that name. **

**Well on to the disclaimer then.. I do not own Utapri, BroCon, the music or Maggie! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_ _**Crazy fans...**_

**Hikari's POV**

''N-No way...!'' I stuttered looking at the scene in front of me in shock.

Syo was leaning down at a girl and was whispering things to her that made the girl giggle before he looked at the girl with lovely eyes and gave her a peck on her cheek.

I dropped my bags to the ground in shock.

Noticing that there were someone who was watching them they looked away from each other and looked over at our direction.

''Why did you have to drop the bags...?!'' Cyrus whispered and I shrugged my shoulders.

''Like I would know...! I was surprised!'' I whispered back and was glancing at the confused couple.

''Hikari? What are you doing here?'' Syo asked and I flinched by his voice.

''Shit... Ehm...Nothing! I must have gotten in your way when you were... Uhm... Making out?''

Seriously? That's the best thing you can come up with?! What a genius you are!

''I-I'm very sorry for interrupting!'' I yelled and turned around, grabbed Cyrus's arm and dashed away.

''W-Wait!'' I could hear Syo's voice, but I made no attempt to turn around.

''Hikari! You're running too fast!'' Cyrus screamed.

''Oh shit... I'm such an idiot. Running away like that...'' I mumbled while shaking my head.

''You don't say?'' Cyrus teased and I smacked him on the head.

''Shut up, like you would do anything better.'' I stuck my tounge out and looked at my phone.

''Well we should be going back, the others are probably worried.'' Sighing, I ignored Cyrus and went back t the others.

''Hello!'' Cyrus yelled as we ran towards the group.

''Ugh... Everyone's still here. Why couldn't we just sneak off and go on that roller coaster again?'' I asked and Cyrus stopped.

''Oh yeah... BYE!'' We were about to turn around before someone dragged us back to the group.

''You guys are not leaving again.'' Selena glared down at us and we pouted.

''Yes, Mistress...'' We mumbled and hung our heads down in defeat.

''We can walk by ourself, Selena'' Cyrus said and tried to break free from Selena's iron grip.

''There's a big chance that you guys will just run away again.'' Selena sighed and continued to drag us back to the group.

''Tsuba-Nii, help me!'' I yelled and Tsuba-Nii chuckled.

''First we have to have an explaination.'' Tsuba-Nii shrugged and lifted me up to his shoulders.

''Well that went quickly.'' I muttered and got off Tsuba-Nii's shoulder.

''So... Why are you guys here?'' Kurusu asked while the girl was hiding behind his back.

Wow. She's even shorter than me and I have only grown one centimetres since last time.

Okay, I'm short alright?! You don't need to say it!

''Shouldn't we ask that? Since you're a top idol here in Japan then why are you exposing yourself so fangirls, reporters and paprazzis can notice you?'' Selena asked while giving Kurusu a death glare.

''You're also an idol.'' Kurusu said and I chuckled.

''Selena, Cyrus and I have pretty much our modeling in our hands, Tsuba-Nii and Azu-Nii are famous seiyuus and Yusu-Nii, Ema-Nee-Chan and Wataru... Well... They might become famous.'' I shrugged my shoulders and looked at them.

''But being an idol is like another thing than doing these kinda stuff, you sing to your fans and get into a scadal by just being with a girl. Selena here is just worried about you.'' I smirked and patted Selena on the head.

''I'm not. I'm just afraid that when he get's discovered we get too.'' Selena frowned.

''It's not like we're in undercover either, so besides that mind telling us who this girl is?'' I asked and looked behind him.

''Don't worry, we won't really kill you or comment on your appearance.'' I smiled at her and I heard her sigh in relief.

Was she worried about that? That we would comment her?

''Hey... Go on, they won't hurt you.'' Kurusu said softly to the girl and she nodded before taking a step forward.

''H-Hello everyone, my name is Kimura Keiko. It's nice to meet you!'' The girl blushed while bowing her head and my eyes widened.

''H-Hey...! Don't need to bow, you make me feel kinda important.'' I said while laughing awkwardly.

''Ah! You're Nanami Hikari right?'' Keiko asked and I smiled broadly.

''Yup! That's my name! You know me?''

''Y-Yeah! I'm a huge fan of you! Your modeling is very good!'' Keiko said with a shy smile and I chuckled.

''Thank you. And may I ask why you are here with Kurusu?'' I asked and her face flushed.

Blinking my eyes I snickered while asking, '' Date?''

She nodded her head and all of us went ''OOHH!''

''And here I thought you were in the game.'' I smirked at Kurusu and he sweat dropped.

''Anyhow, it was nice to meet you Kimura-San, but I gotta go now.'' I patted her head and turned around.

''YO! CYRUS! LET'S LEAVE BEFORE SELENA CAN CATCH US AGAIN!'' I yelled and Cyrus gave a thumbs up before jumping up from the bench.

''Wait! You're not going - '' Selena didn't even get to finish her sentence before Cyrus and I ran off again.

''God! I'm gonna kill you guys!'' Selena yelled and we laughed.

**Selena's POV**

''I swear I will kill them...'' I muttered with a dark aura and the others backed away.

''Now... Until then let's have some fun!'' I smiled and turned around.

''I'm not gonna kill you guys, no need to be that scared.'' I blinked my eyes and they just nodded.

Rolling my eyes I looked over at Kimura.

''Your name was Kimura... Right?'' I asked and walked towards her and she tensed up.

''Y-Yes!'' She said and I smiled at her.

''You know, you could try out to be a model.'' Kimura's eyes widened and I chuckled.

''No need to get surprised, it's no wonder how Kurusu fell in love with you because... Well maybe he already knows it.'' I chuckled and turned around again.

''Why not try it though?'' I asked while not turning around to look at her and walked away with the others.

We have only walked a few minutes away from the couple before Wataru wanted to try a ride and since Cyrus wasn't here we had to take care of him, I did tell to Ema and Yusuke that they could go out on their own and they did.

''So why did the shortie fall in love with Keiko?'' Tsubaki-San asked me while he, Azusa-San and I were leaning against a tree nearby the ride Wataru wanted to try.

''Besides Kimura's light brown hair and sky blue eyes she looks alomst like Hikari when she hadn't cut her hair.'' I said with a sigh and Tsubaki-San gasped while Azusa-San just looked at the sky.

''Do you have a picture of Hikari when she had her long hair?'' Azusa-San asked and I nodded.

''Here.'' I showed them the picture and they looked at it.

''Compare Hikari to Kimura, do you know what I mean then?'' They nodded at my question and I put the phone back to my pocket and sighed.

''Then why didn't Hikari notice it?'' Tsubaki-San asked and I shrugged.

''Well she doesn't really care about details, but I pay attention to details more than anyone I guess...'' I frowned when I recalled a memory.

''And he said he had gone over it.'' I mumbled and stretched my arms.

''Well the ride is over, let's go and get Wataru.''

After we got Wataru out of the ride we went ahead and looked for Ema and Yusuke.

''SELENA!''

''AZU-NII, TSUBA-NII!'' We heard yelling and all of us abruptly turned around.

''GEH?!'' Both Azusa-San, Tsubaki-San and I flinched by the scene and backed away.

''Help!'' Hikari and Cyrus screamed as they got chased by fan.

''Shit...! Tsubaki lift up Wataru!'' I commanded and he did.

''You big idiots!'' I yelled as all of us ran away.

''KYAAAAH! IT'S TSUBAKI AND AZUSA! AND SELENA RINEHARDT TOO!'' The fans yelled.

''We're sorry!'' Cyrus yelled.

Both he and Hikari seemed out of breath.

''How long have you been running?!'' I hesitantly asked and looked behind me.

''The moment we got out of the ghost house which was ten minutes ago!'' Hikari yelled while fastening her pace.

''Just how fast are they?!'' Tsubaki-San whined as the fans got closer.

''Like we would know! They even took Cyrus's wristwatch!'' Hikari shivered by the thought.

And then...

''HIKARI!'' Some of the fans yelled and jumped on Hikari's back.

''BWAH?!''

Shocked by the sudden change, Hikari lost her balance and fell to the ground.

''What the hell?! Are they maniacs or something?!'' Hikari panicked as she tried to not punch any of the fans.

''Oh shit!'' Cyrus just gawked at the scene unable to do anything.

''Is this how fans are in Japan?!'' Hikari asked and somehow got away from the crowd and ran ahead of us.

''Hey! Wait!'' We yelled and she looked back.

''No way! Do you want to end up like I just did?!'' Hikari asked while shooking her head at the thought.

''No! That's why you gotta wait up!'' I yelled and she stuck her tounge out.

''Last man standing, wins!'' She yelled and went to the left.

''God dammit! This is like a war zone! Well this is quite fun. Everyone split up!'' I ordered and they nodded before all of us went our own directions, splitting the fans that was chasing us and taking photos.

Somehow I managed to get away from the crowed of fans and like half an hour later everyone gathered almost all bruised up.

''Next time.. Someone carry Wataru. He was screaming and laughing all the way while I was running...'' Tsubaki-San said and sat down on the ground.

''Had it rough?'' Hikari asked while putting her hair into a ponytail.

''Oh yeah.. Where is Ema and Yusuke...?'' Cyrus asked and we all went quiet.

**''SHIT!''**

**Hikari's POV**

''Crazy fans...'' I shooked my head in annoyance and Azu-Nii chuckled.

''Are you alright? You seemed kinda helpless there when you got jumped on.'' Azu-Nii said and I looked at him.

''I got surprised, besides I couldn't just punch my fans, but sometimes they go way too far.'' I mumbled and brushed off the grass from my vest.

''Tch... And that was my favorite one too...'' I mumbled.

''But are you alright? Many of the fans did chase you too.'' I looked up at Azu-Nii who shrugged his shoulders.

''I didn't get jumped on like you so I'm fine.'' Azu-nii smiled and sighed.

''Though this was probably the first time I saw the fans act like that.'' He muttered and I frowned.

''Well there was two well known seiyuus and three models. What did you expect?'' I asked and he chuckled.

''Anything else thatn that.'' He pointed out.

''Let's go and find Ema-Nee-Chan and Yusu-Nii.''

After like fifteen minutes we found Ema-Nee-Chan and Yusu-Nii at the arcade and they did question us on why we were covered in dirt and grass, but we all were too tired to explain expect Wataru since he was jumping around all over the place.

After being in the park a bit longer we went home.

''Why are you all covered in dirt and grass?'' Was the first thing we got when we got to the living room.

I didn't answer but laid down on the couch not minding the yelling I got from Ukyo-Nii, telling me to get off the couch since it will get dirty.

I was about to take a nap before I heard laughing.

''No...'' I mumbled and got up.

''Hikari! I see you're enjoying yourself here!'' SAOTOME said with a smirk and I glared at him.

''What do you want?'' I asked bluntly when he jumped down from the stairs.

''Wanting a request from all of you.'' He said with a smirk and we tilted our heads.

''All of us?'' We asked in chorus and he nodded and took out tickets from his pocket.

''I want you all to go to a concert for STARISH.'' He said and I looked at him.

''But the Utapri Award - ''

''No, no, no! The Utapri Award will come later, but just a regular one. I got a little surprise.'' He chuckled and shoved the tickets to my and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I looked down at the tickets and as I expected from SAOTOME it was the special guest one and in the front row.

''Well are any of you free tomorrow?'' I asked while not looking up.

''Actually... We all are free tomorrow.'' Iori-Nii said and I finally looked up.

''All of you?'' I asked and they nodded.

''Well... We're going to the concert.''

* * *

**Hikari: I don't like where this is going.**

**Tsubaki: And why not? It will be fun Hika-Chan!**

**Cyrus: Knowing from what Hikari told about SAOTOME he always has something up on his sleeve.**

**Cindy: Bingo, and it always ends up weird.**

**Maggie: I just wanna see Syo!**

**Cindy: Not Otoya?**

**Maggie: OF COURSE!**

**Cindy: You know you can't really have both of them?**

**Maggie: Stop crushing my dream *Pout***

**Cindy: *Shrugs shoulders* Well see you on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: I don't know

**I do not own Utapri or Brocon! I only own my OC**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: I don't know**_

_Next morning ~_

''It's not like we got anything better to do.'' Fuuto frowned while looking at the ticket in his hand.

''You will gain more experience from them, you know?'' Louis said with a smile while petting Juli.

''I don't need any advice from them!'' Fuuto shouted while placing the ticket on the coffee table.

''Why not just go instead of bragging about your skills?'' Selena said while crossing her arms and looking at the group gathered by the couch.

''The concert isn't before tonight, you can do whatever you want than just sitting all day on the couch.'' Selena said after some minutes with silence.

''We all are free so we got nothing planned than that concert, and now we're bored.'' Tsubaki answered while hugging a pillow to his chest.

''By the way, where is Hikari?'' Azusa asked and looked up from his phone.

''She went outside to practice, she should come home soon.'' Cyrus answered from the corner of the room.

''Why are you being a loner over there?'' Fuuto smirked looking at the seventeen year old teen.

''I'm bored.'' Cyrus simply answered.

''Why not do anything fun while waiting for the night to fall? We could always go outside and buy more stuff.'' Ema asked with a soft smile on her face which made almost half of the brothers blush.

_(So this is what Hikari and Hikaru-San meant by Brothers Conflict.)_ Selena thought while looking at Hikaru who gave her a smirk in return.

The next moment they heard the elevator doors open and all heads shot up by the sounds of footsteps.

Hikari slowly walked down the stairs with her bag around her shoulders as she yawned.

''Huh...? Why are everyone here?'' Hikari asked while rubbing her eyes.

''Welcome back, little sister.'' Kaname said with a flirtaous voice and winked at Hikari who ignored it and walked towards the kitchen.

''By the way, are any of you going to change clothes for the concert?'' Hikari asked while taking a bottle of water and gulping it all down.

''I don't really know, why are you asking?...'' Masaomi said while tilting his head to the side.

''Beause for many of you a concert is like a memory you will never forget, so many come and dress up. So are any of you going to change clothes?'' Hikari replied.

''Not now, why are you asking?'' Louis asked looking at Hikari who fell silent.

''... Ringo didn't send you the message did he?'' Hikari sighed and tossed the bottle of water to the trash.

''What message?'' Ukyo asked while taking a sip of his tea before placing it down on the coffe table with the rest of the tickets.

''No, nothing. It's not like you have to go early though. The message was just saying that you guys could come earlier with me to help out if you wanted to.'' Hikari said while going up the stairs.

''I will explain the details later, just let me change first.'' Hikari said and went up the stairs.

After Hikari went up and they heard the elevator close they turned to Selena who was dragging a bored Cyrus away from the corner.

''Training in what?'' Natsume asked, curious to see that his little sister is quite the active one.

''She just often train in martial arts, but she does have sports for a hobby. She went out early today to jog around the park and visit her Sensei.'' Selena simply answered and Subaru decided to ask another question.

''What kind of hobbies does she have?'' Subaru asked and Selena grinned.

''What? Are you that curious about her?'' Selena asked and Subaru blushed a bit.

''I just wanna know...''

''No need to get shy, I usually do that to guys that ask much about her. Like you she has basket as a hobby, she has more though.'' Selena answered and leaned against the wall.

''She isn't the best, but she tries.''

After exchanging small talk with each other, the group heard the elevator doors open once again and Hikari walked out of it, wearing a dark red t-shirt with a sleveless black hoodie, black jeans and some grey sneakers.

''Ringo and Huyga asked me to come and help them out with the concert, if any of you guys wanted to you could come with me.'' Hikari said before any of them could ask her about the details.

''You're not dressed up.'' Fuuto pointed out and Hikari waved a hand to ignore the further questions.

''It's just a concert, so nothing big for me to see.''

Placing the phone back inside her pocket she looked up at the others.

''Any of you guys wanting to come?'' She asked and Cyrus jumped over to her.

''I didn't have to ask you.'' Hikari chuckled and looked at Selena.

''You're staying?''

''I still haven't done what I have to do.'' Selena answered and Hikari nodded.

''Any of you guys coming?'' Hikari asked looking at the brothers and Ema.

''We will come later.'' They all answered and Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

''Well, then it's just you and me Cyrus.'' Hikari said and looked behind her.

''See you guys later.'' She smiled and walked up the stairs with Cyrus.

After there was no trace of Hikari or Cyrus, Tsubaki turned to Selena who was about to go up the stairs.

''Does Hikari like STARISH and Haruka at all?'' Tsubaki asked and Selena stopped at her tracks.

''...''

Everyone looked at Tsubaki with a 'why did you ask that?' face and Tsubaki shrugged his shoulders.

''... No. She doesn't like them, in fact she doesn't even want to go the concert, but knowing SAOTOME he would just push her up to do it. I can't explain the details since Hikari doesn't let anyone know.'' Selena replied and went up.

It was silent for a minute before they all got up from their seats and went up the stairs without saying anything to each other.

* * *

''God, this things are heavy!'' Hikari complained as she dragged a box towards the stage.

''Hey, Cyrus! Do you actually mind helping out a bit here?!'' Hikari shouted to the audience seats where Cyrus was sitting, eating potato chips.

Sighing, Hikari dragged the box further down the stage without getting an answer from Cyrus.

''You're mean sometimes, you know?'' Hikari pouted and sat on the edge of the stage and pulled her trousers up to her knees.

''It's merely the start of spring! Why is it so damn hot?!'' Hikari yelled and wiped a sweat away from her forehead.

''Well...You... Were the one... Who wanted to go... Early...'' Cyrus said while eating potato chips.

''I had to!'' Hikari shouted while dangling her feet back and forth.

''I see you are slacking.'' A cheery and yet manly voice said and Hikari turned around.

''Oh, Ringo.'' Hikari smiled and Cyrus dropped his potato chips.

''RINGO?!'' Cyrus yelled making Hikari flinch in surprise.

''She's a HE!'' Hikari shouted in defence and Cyrus nodded.

''I know that! But still... He is very femine, it kinda surprised me.'' Cyrus muttered and Ringo chuckled.

''I get that a lot, but this wig is killing me.'' Ringo said and took off her wig.

''I gotta admit, you look very pretty as a girl and that kinda ruins my reputation for being an actual girl.'' Hikari mumbled a bit sadly.

''You never act like a girl so that can't ruin your reputation.'' Cyrus shooked his head and Ringo laughed.

''I'm a girl at heart! Maybe...''

''Yeah, maybe... Well let's get back to work!'' Cyrus smiled brightly and jumped up to his feet.

''Now you help?!'' Hikari gawked at Cyrus as he rolled his shirt up to his elbows.

''Let me do the heavy stuff, Ringo!'' Cyrus pumped his fists in the air, ignoring Hikari.

''That's just mean, well let's get going then.'' Hikari sighed, got up and followed Cyrus.

The only thing Hikari or Cyrus did not notice, was that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT was watching their exchange all this time.

''They're good friends, aren't they?'' Reiji commented, looking at Cyrus.

''More like they are real siblings.'' Masato said and crossed his arms.

''A person can change during months, they say.'' Haruka muttered, looking at Hikari with sad eyes.

''Cyrus, I need help.'' Hikari shouted while untying some wires from each other.

''Ah, no. I don't want to do that. Good luck, sis.'' Cyrus gave her a thumbs up and jumped away.

''That idiot.. BUT IT'S SO MANY!'' Hikari ruffled her hair and threw away the wires, stood up and put on her headphones.

''Ah, she still has them...'' Haruka muttered and smiled.

''I can take another break.'' Hikari grinned and took out her phone and scrolled down her playlist.

Satisfied, Hikari put the phone back to her pocket and suddenly began to dance.

''Woah...'' Otoya's eyes began to widen as he watched Hikari just dance freely.

''I thought she was a model?'' Ren tilted his head in confusion and a voice spoke from behind them.

''Hikari loves do dance and sing. She would often entertain us with her dancing.'' Cyrus said while leaning on the wall.

''Woah! Where did you come from?'' Reiji asked and Cyrus chuckled.

''I came here five minutes ago.'' He stuck out his tounge and looked at Hikari.

''What a weirdo.'' He muttered and walked towards her.

''What is he planning to do?'' Syo asked, a bit irritated.

''He's gonna do that.'' Ai said and pointed at Cyrus that suddenly picked Hikari up.

**''?!''**

Hikari snapped her eyes open and began to flap her arms around until she saw Cyrus looking down at her with a grin.

''Huh?'' She just looked at Cyrus with wide eyes before jumping out of his arms.

''What was that for?'' Hikari asked and stopped the music.

''Get back to work.'' Cyrus grinned and Hikari pouted.

''You picked me up just to say that?''

''If I didn'y you wouldn't listen to what I was going to say.''

''He irritates me.'' Syo muttered and Ren smirked at him.

''Don't you have a girlfriend?''

''...'' Syo nodded slightly, but still glared at Cyrus.

The group just watched as Hikari tried to break free from Cyrus's iron grip on her, and by the look of it. They both looked like a couple.

Syo's eye twitched for every time Cyrus took Hikari's hand like that was something he did every day, and he was about to go burst in their conversation when someone clapped their hands.

''Alright, guys. Quit flirting around.'' Selena shouted from the audience seats and Hikari looked up.

''Wha?!'' Hikari jerked away from Cyrus and pushed him away.

''Selena! You're mean!'' Cyrus pouted.

''Thank you!'' Hikari sighed in relief and stuck her tounge at Cyrus.

''Idiot.''

''Where are the others?'' Hikari asked and looked around.

''One of them are right behind you ~'' A cheery voice said and the person's arms wrapped around Hikari's waist.

''Bwah?!'' Hikari, who was just about to stand up, got pushed down to the ground again.

Hikari shooked her head before turning around to look at...

Tsubaki.

_(Who else could have done something like that?)_ Hikari thought and smiled up at him.

''Tsuba-Nii, if you don't let go of me, you will probably break an arm.'' Hikari said with a smile, but that smile was... Scary.

''Ehehe, nope!'' Tsubaki said with his usual smirk and Hikari was so ready to punch him before.

**WHACK!**

Tsubaki fell to the ground while holding his head.

''Deja vu! Thank you Azu-Nii!'' Hikari smiled and went over to Azusa who was scolding Tsubaki.

_(He looks like a puppy)_ Haruka giggled, looking at Tsubaki.

The members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT obviously heard Haruka giggling and sent glaring daggers at Tsubaki, who was still sitting on the ground, pouting.

''?'' Hikari could sense someone watching them and turned around to see STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and Haruka staring at them, well more like that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT was sending daggers towards someone.

''Why are you hiding in the shadows?'' Hikari asked and Ema's attention turned towards Haruka who was walking towards them.

''Haruka-Chan!'' Ema said with a bright smile and jogged over to her.

''Ema-Chan, I'm glad you could make it.'' Haruka said with a soft smile.

The guys on the other hand, was staring at the two girls with a faint blush.

Hikari looked back and forth at the guys. First the brothers, then the stars, then the brothers and then the stars.

Hikari blinked before looking at Selena who shrugged her shoulders and sighed and Hikari couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

She sighed and looked over at Hikaru who gave her a small wink and Hikari smirked at him.

''Ohh, such a nice atmosphere isn't there?'' Ringo said while walking towards them with Huyga.

''Ah, Ringo why are they here?'' Masato asked and pointed at the brothers who frowned.

''What do you mean by that?! SAOTOME asked us!'' Fuuto frowned, ''You should be happy that I'm here to watch your concert.''

''No, we're not happy.'' Syo said and glared at Fuuto who did the same.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she jumped off the stage and picked up her headphones.

''Oh yeah, Ringo?'' Hikari asked and looked up at Ringo.

''What is it?'' Ringo asked from the stage.

''Is this a collaborative concert?'' Hikari asked once again and got up the stage again.

''I think so, A QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH collaborative.'' Ringo nodded and smiled at his answer.

''I see...'' Hikari sighed and sat on the edge of the stage.

''Well then, girls. You can take sit by the audience seat. Let the guys to the hard work.'' Kaname said and rolled up his jacket.

''Fine by me.'' Hikari answered immedieatly and put on her headphones.

''A-Are you sure?'' Ema asked and Ren nodded.

''Of course. We don't want your beautiful hands be ruined now.'' He said and lifted her hand up and kissed it, making all the brothers glare at him.

''E-Eh...'' Ema blushed while Hikari rolled her eyes once again.

Hikari was currently in her own world, just listening to music until someone grabbed her headphones.

''Ah!'' Hikari turned around to see Tsubaki and Azusa.

''Oh, It's just you guys.'' Hikari sighed in relief and both of them sat on each side of her.

''You alright?'' Azusa asked and Hikari nodded, ''Yeah, just bored.''

''Then, if you're bored you can help out!'' A cheery voice said and grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her away.

''H-HEY!'' Hikari looked up at Reiji who gave her a 'We really need to talk to you' look and Hikari bit her lip, but nodded.

Selena noticed that Hikari was getting dragged away and shot her a worried glance and Hikari looked at her, but shooked her head.

''Do you think she will be alright?'' Cyrus asked from behind and Selena shrugged her shoulders.

''Let's just hope that God is there for her.'' Selena sighed.

* * *

Reiji had dragged Hikari back stage, where there were no one else, but STARISH AND QUARTET NIGHT.

''Oh shit...'' Hikari hung her head down, well lucky for her Haruka wasn't there.

_(It's alright, it's alright... Fucks sake, it's not alright) _Hikari gulped and looked up, but found everyone staring at her.

''W-What? Do I have something on my face?'' Hikari backed away from the group who edged closer to her.

_ (Panic, panic, PANIC!) _Hikari sweatdropped and still backed away until she bumped into the wall.

''Great... Just great.'' Hikari muttered and looked at them.

''What is it?'' She asked as coldly as she could.

''Do you hate us?'' Natsuki asked with a sad voice.

''...''

Hikari couldn't really say anything. She didn't hate them, she just... She couldn't really say anything.

''I...'' Hikari muttered, but trailed off.

''I don't... know.'' She looked down at the ground, her mind mixed up.

_(Yup, this is the first thing that happens when I talk to them)_

''Don't know?'' Otoya tilted his head and came closer to Hikari.

''I don't know alright?! I don't hate you! I just don't know!'' Hikari shouted, making Otoya stop at his tracks.

Hikari cluthed her black sleeveless hoodie, and without knowing it, she was trembling.

''...''

All the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT didn't know what to do, they didn't really want to make her look like that and now they just feel bad. In truth they just wanted to know why she acted like this.

''I can't really tell, I'm sorry!'' Hikari shouted and ran past the group.

''Hikari!''

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT looked at each other and nodded before running after her.

* * *

''Ah, Hikari you're -'' Louis smiled when he saw his little sister run towards them, but when he was in shock when she just ran past him.

''Hikari?'' Louis was confused and just looked at Hikari run towards the exit.

''Ah, Otoya-Kun what happened to -'' Ringo got also ignored and now many of them was confused.

''Should we... Go after them?'' Iori asked while placing down a box.

''Yeah...'' Ringo muttered and the rest of them including Haruka and Ema ran towards the exit.

* * *

Hikari just ran faster and faster, she clearly knew that she got everyone trailing behind her, but she didn't really care and just ran faster.

''Hikari!'' Syo shouted and Hikari flinched, but didn't stop running.

She ran towards the road, but what she didn't notice was that the light was green.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Hikari finally snapped out of it and turned around...

**''HIKARI!''**

That was all Hikari heard before everything turned black.

* * *

**...**

**Don't kill me for doing that to her.. If you even know what I mean by that.**

**I promise I won't take that long for the next update!**

**Mark my words! I will upload as soon as possible!**

******And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Well until then...**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital

**Look! I marked my words and the next chapter came quickly didn't it? **

**Where's my prize?**

**I do not own UTAPRI or BROCON. I only own my OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

**''HIKARI!'' **

The time just stopped for Haruka. It just stopped.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''H-H-Hikari...'' Haruka slumped down to the ground, looking at Hikari who was covered in blood.

''ruka...''

''Haruka!'' Ema shooked Haruka's shoulder, snapping the broken girl back to reality.

''E-Ema-Chan...!'' Haruka's eyes began to be blurry and tears ran down her cheeks.

''Q-Quick! Someone, call an ambulance!'' A man yelled and went over to Hikari's unconscious body.

* * *

''Get the blood transfusion!'' A doctor yelled while pushing the hospital bed that Hikari was lying on further down the hallway.

''The surgery is ready, sir!'' A nurse shouted from the end of the corridor and the doctor nodded.

''Please, miss don't get in the way.'' The nurse said and slowly pushed Haruka away from the bed.

_**Ping!**_

The light signaled that it was a surgery in progress and Haruka slumped down to the floor.

''Hikari... She's going to die...''

''Haruka! Just calm down, nothing's gonna happen to Hikari!'' Otoya said, but Haruka didn't listen.

Haruka had such a pale face when they and was still crying, many of them tried to comfort her, but the tears wouldn't stop.

Masaomi did call Rintarou and Miwa over to the hospital, telling what happened before putting the phone back to his pocket and jogging over to the other doctors.

''Masa-Nii, wait. You're afraid of blood aren't you? You really shouldn't go in there.'' Tsubaki said and grabbed Masaomi's arm.

''She's a family, Tsubaki. Even though my fear of blood I won't just stand there and watch her suffer. I will do my own best to help her.'' Masaomi said with a serious voice before going with the other doctors.

''Masa-Nii...''

The others sat down on the seats that was near the room Hikari was in, and some minutes after that, Miwa, Rintarou and Haruka's granmda came running in.

''Grandma!'' Haruka ran towards her grandma and hugged her, the tears flowing down her cheeks again.

''Shh... It's alright..'' Their grandma ensured her, but she was herself tearing up.

**_Ping!_**

The light turned off and the nurse and doctor came out without Masaomi.

Some other nurses got out as well with the hospital bed Hikari was in.

''Doctor!'' Haruka's grandma carefully let go of Haruka and went over to the doctor and nurse with Rintarou and Miwa.

''How's my granddaughter's condition?!'' She asked, looking at the two nurses that was taking Hikari away, the doctor looked up from his notepad.

''Don't worry miss, her life is saved.'' The doctor ensured and Haruka cried once again.

''Thank god...'' Haruka whimpered.

''But... There's one thing we're worried about, please come with me to her room.'' The doctor gestured all of them to follow him.

''Now, please be quiet.'' The doctor said and carefully opened the door to Hikari's room.

_**Beep... Beep...**_

The room was quiet, the only sound was that beeping that signaled Hikari's pulse.

Hikari was lying on the hospital bed, even her breathing was ragged, but not all of them could see her face.

"Oh god, Hikari..." Miwa whispered and silently went over to Hikari.

"She's still unconscious, and we don't know how long she will be sleeping, but when she wakes up, I really do suggest that there isn't that many people here, it will cause her to panic." The doctor said and placed the notepad by Hikari's bed.

"We will inform you when she wakes up, but by then, we would really suggest that her parents and her grand mother should stay here." The doctor said and turned around to face them.

"Is that alright?"

The brothers nodded, STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT just didn't know how to react, but in the end nodded.

"W-Will we be able to visit her then?" Haruka asked and the doctor nodded.

"I suggest that's not a good idea... But I have to talk to you." The doctor said and turned to Miwa, Rintarou and Haruka's grandma.

''What do you mean by that?! What do you mean that we can't visit Hikari?!'' Haruka asked.

"Haruka, just please go home."

Miwa had such a hurt and guilty look on her face, that no one denied when she said that they should go home, but they all turned around and went out of the door.

The door slowly closed and when it was shut the doctor turned to face Miwa, Rintarou and Hikari's grandma.

''Well then, the thing is...''

* * *

Three weeks have passed and none of them could even make contact with Miwa or Rintarou. Haruka and Hikari's grandma had to go back to the country side, but she didn't tell anything about Hikari.

Even Masaomi didn't tell anything, everytime he would get home everyone would ask about Hikari, but he would just ignore their questions and go up to his room.

''Just why won't they tell us?!'' Yusuke snapped and kicked the wall, startling Ema and Haruka.

''Yusuke, calm down.'' Ukyo said, but the red head didn't listen.

''We're her family! Then why won't they tell?!'' Yusuke ruffled his hair and kicked the wall again.

''Do that one more time and I will let you stay home.'' Masaomi's voice rang through the quiet living room and everyone turned around to see him walk down the stairs.

''M-Masa-Nii!'' Yusuke stopped kicking the wall and looked at Masaomi.

''What do you mean by that? Are we going somewhere?'' Iori tilted his head as he asked this and Masaomi nodded.

''To the hospital.''

Everyone's eyes widened and there was complete silence.

''Y-You're kidding, right?'' Tsubaki's asked with a trembling voice.

''No. Mother said that it was time for you to know already.'' Masaomi said and turned around.

''Hurry up.''

Everyone just looked at each other before nodding and got up from the coach.

Everyone was quiet, even in the car, they didn't make a single sound and Fuuto didn't even tease them.

When they reached the hospital, Masaomi got out of the car and waited for everyone to get out before heading in. When they did they saw STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT with Ringo and Huyga.

''Didn't the doctor say that if there were too many people here, she would panic?'' Fuuto asked and Masaomi nodded.

''But I think she will be okay by seeing me...'' Masaomi muttered and a look of hurt crossed his face, leaving many of them confused.

Masaomi quietly opened the door and headed inside Hikari's hospital room.

When the others came in they could see the doctor and nurse from before.

''Good afternoon.'' They all bowed their heads and the doctor smiled.

''Hikari is currently asleep, but she will wake up soon.''

The guys including Ema and Haruka nodded and sat down on the couch while some of them leaned against the wall.

''How's her temprature?'' Masaomi asked and turned towards the nurse.

''Her temprature is normal, but she has to stay in the hospital a bit longer though.'' The nurse said and Masaomi nodded and then.

''Ngh...'' All of them could hear someone grunt in their sleep, and Hikari got up from the bed.

Her bangs were covering her eyes, but they all noticed that someone cut her hair, because the front part of her hair was cut.

But when she looked up from the blankets, everyone's eyes widened.

''W-Why is her left eye covered in bandages?'' Haruka hesitantly asked and looked at Hikari who was rubbing her right eye.

''That something that happened during the accident. Hikari has... lost the ability to see.'' Masaomi said, whispering the last words and Haruka could feel the tears coming, but Ema squeezed her hand, comforting her.

''Nanami-San, good afternoon, how are you feeling?'' The doctor asked and Hikari turned towards him, not knowing that there were someone in the same room as her.

''I'm feeling better than yesterday, doctor. Thank you for taking care of me...'' Hikari whispered and turned around to finally see that everyone was looking at her and her eyes widened and she backed away.

''Hika-Chan? What is it?'' Tsubaki asked and reached out a hand to the trembling girl, but got stopped by Masaomi who shooked his head.

Tsubaki didn't understand, but turned to look at Hikari and he bit his lip everytime he saw that her left eye was covered in bandage.

Hikari clung to the nurse who stroked her hair, relaxing her.

''Masaomi? Why...?'' Otoya looked at Hikari who was staring at all of them with a terrified look.

Her next words made them all speechless.

_''W-Who are you?''_

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but I do promise that the next one will be longer!**

**So... Hikari has amnesia! Isn't that great?**

***WHACK***

**No, of course it's not... I know. **

**I'm sorry alright?**

**Well see you in the next chapter!**


	10. I will definitely bring them back

**Another Chapter! YAAAAY! I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR BROCON! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: I will definitely bring them back...**_

_''W-Who are you?''_

Everyone was speechless, all they could do was stare at Hikari who stared back at them.

''W-What do you mean by that? We're your brothers and friends.'' Tsubaki said, now in complete shock.

''M-Masaomi-San, does Hikari...?'' Masato was on the verge of breaking down, which was very rare to see.

Masaomi clenched his fist and took a deep breath before turning towards the group who was still in shock.

''Hikari lost the ability to see... She has... Amnesia as well.'' He finished and turned to look at Hikari who calmed down.

''Hikari-Chan, it's alright. They won't hurt you.'' Masaomi said and gently patted Hikari on the head.

''B-But I don't know who they are. Who are they, Asahina-San?'' Hikari asked and Masaomi flinched a bit by her formality.

''You may not know this, but they are your brothers.'' Masaomi said and carefully took a hold of Hikari's trembling hands.

''This may be a shock to you, but it will work out, everyone here will help out.'' Masaomi smiled and turned to the brothers, ''Right?''

The guys could still not accept what they just heard, they didn't even reply to Masaomi, but Azusa was the first one to snap out of the daze and slowly walked over to Hikari and bent down to her level.

''My name is Azusa, I'm the sixth oldest of these brothers. Please take care of me.'' Azusa said with a smile, but deep down he just wanted to cry.

Hikari looked surprised for a moment, but she stopped trembling and smiled softly at Azusa, making him blush.

''Please take care of me too, Azusa-San.''

Hikari stopped trembling and looked at the group who still had looks of sadness and smiled sadly at them.

''I'm sorry...'' She muttered and all of them snapped back to reality.

''It isn't your fault! We can't really do anything about you losing your memories... But things will work out.'' Yusuke shouted and smiled brightly at Hikari who chuckled.

Ema got up from her seat and walked over to Hikari, taking her cold hands, warming them up.

''My name is Ema, I'm your sister, please take care of me too.'' She said softly and gently hugged Hikari.

_(Don't cry, don't cry...) _Ema thought, but couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheek.

''Ema, it's alright.'' Ukyo patted Ema's shoulder as she let go of Hikari.

''I-I'm sorry, crying now.'' Ema said and wiped a tear away.

Hikari was still surprised to see her crying, ''Is it really that bad that the person you knew are gone? Am I a bother...?'' Hikari muttered and looked down.

The doctor sighed and patted Hikari gently on the shoulder, making her look up.

''Hikari, we have to take check on your injures now, can you get out of bed so we can help you to get on the wheelchair?'' The doctor asked, attempting to change the subject.

''I think...'' Hikari muttered and shifted her body to get out of bed, but the moment she got up from the bed, her legs gave up and she tripped over.

''Ah...!'' Hikari closed her eyes tightly, but before she fell to the ground, somene pulled her up.

Hikari opened her eyes and looked up, to see a guy in fedora looking straight at her.

''T-Thank you...'' Hikari muttered and tried to figure out his name and he chuckled before replying, ''Kurusu Syo, just call me Syo.'' He said smiling and she smiled back at him.

''Thank you for helping me Syo-Kun.'' She said and turned around to see the doctor pushing the wheelchair towards Hikari.

''Oh...! Can I push her?'' Natsuki asked and the others shooked their head furiously back and forth.

''Eh... Why not?'' Natsuki pouted.

''Do you want someone to push you, Hikari?'' The doctor asked and Hikari shooked her head.

''I only want Masaomi-San to push me right now, since I know him more than the ot-'' Hikari suddenly stopped mid sentence and held her head.

''Hikari?!'' The guys gasped as Hikari bent down, holding her head.

''I-I-It hurts...'' Hikari wheezed and a pained look crossed her face.

Masaomi and the doctor were quick to react as both of them catched Hikari when she was about to fall from the wheelchair.

''What happened?!'' Haruka asked, finally standing up and ran towards Hikari who was being held in Masaomi's arms.

''She fainted.'' He whispered and looked at the doctor.

''We will check what's wrong with her, come on follow me.'' The doctor sighed and gestured Masaomi to follow him.

''I will be back soon, just please wait here.'' Masaomi ordered before heading out of the door.

The nurse bowed her head before gently closing the door, leaving the others with complete silence.

''W-What if something happens to Hikari for real this time?!'' Haruka was clearly worried about her little sister as she started trembling.

''Haruka, relax. She has amnesia. These things may happen often to her, but she will always make it.'' Iori patted Haruka gently on the head, giving her reasurring words, but in truth, he was worried himself.

''B-But we will never know! What if something does happen to Hikari and she has to go and take a surgery again?!'' Haruka snapped, leaving the guys completely speechless.

''None of you understand what's she's going through!'' Haruka shouted and the guys were in shock, they never thought that Haruka would just snap like that.

''You don't know either...'' Syo's voice rang through the quiet hospital room and Haruka looked up, ''Eh?''

''If we don't know what's she going through, it will never be a big possibilty that you know either!'' Syo said and took off his fedora.

''You may be her sister, but this is something only Hikari knows ALONE.'' Syo pointed out and Haruka slumped down to the floor.

''Nanami-San, I'm sorry for yelling at you like this, but sometimes you have to face the cold and hard truth.'' Syo said with a sad smile and took a hold of Haruka's hands.

''For now, all you can do is trust Masaomi-San to help her, alright?'' Syo smiled and Haruka teared up.

''I-I'm sorry I yelled at everyone, I was just in shock. I couldn't do anything to help her!'' Haruka whimpered and buried her face in her hands.

''I can never do anything to help her!''

''You did help her.'' A voice said by the door and someone walked in.

''Selena, Cyrus!'' Haruka looked shocked at them, ''But weren't you guys supposed to head back to America?''

''Not today, but you have helped Hikari in many ways. Her knowing that you're alright and well is enough to make her smile. Even though she has been cold towards all of you, she still loved all of you.'' Selena smiled as she said this.

''She always care for everyone more than herself, that's what we love about Hikari. She's always strong-willed, but can also be so fragile that everyone wants to protect her, like now.'' Cyrus said and patted Haruka on the head.

''And everyone will be there for support!'' He grinned at Haruka.

''All of you seem to have a good time.'' Masaomi said as he opened the door and pushed the wheelchair Hikari was sitting in.

''Hikari! Are you alright?!'' Natsume asked and Hikari nodded.

''I'm sorry for causing a trouble, it was just a minor attack and the doctor said it would happen from time to time.'' Hikari said with a smile on her face, reasurring everyone.

Hikari was about to get up from the wheelchair when Masaomi stopped her.

''You know you're not allowed to walk yet right?'' Masaomi said and Hikari sighed.

''But it's very boring just sitting there...'' Hikari sighed and sat down at the chair again, causing Syo to laugh.

''W-What?'' Hikari turned towards him and he smiled at her.

''No, you just remember about yourself before you lost your memories.''

''Eh... Thanks... I guess?'' Hikari blinked her eyes in confusion and Masaomi pushed the wheelchair to the bed.

''Rest.'' Masaomi ordered as he helped Hikari on the bed.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Hikari nodded and laid down on the bed, and soon after, fell asleep.

''That was fast.'' Azusa chuckled and pushed the blanket to her shoulders.

''Hikari tried her best to cheer everyone up, even without her memories. So she must be tired. Now everyone, go back to what you were doing.'' Masaomi said and guided everyone to the door.

As Syo was about to go out he remembered something, ''Ah, my fedora!''

''Go and get it, close the door after you're done, alright?'' Masaomi said and Syo nodded and headed towards the table where his fedora was.

Masaomi closed the door gently to not wake Hikari up.

Syo was about to turn around and leave when Hikari grunted in her sleep, ''Ngh...''

Syo stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Hikari tossing and turning around.

''I'm sorry...'' She muttered and Syo chuckled before slowly going over to her.

''Sorry for what? It's not your fault for losing your memories...'' He whispered and gently brushed her bangs away.

''Syo...'' Hikari whispered in her sleep, making Syo's eyes wide.

''I'm sorry... For leaving...'' Hikari muttered and kept tossing and turning around.

''Don't...'' Syo whispered looking down at her, before pressing his forhead gently to hers, and suddenly Hikari relaxed.

''Don't make me fall in love with you again...'' He muttered.

Syo looked at Hikari's one eye that was closed before caressing her left eye that was bandaged.

''Because I will end up loving you even more than I already do...''

Syo bit his lip and gently placed his lips on Hikari's.

He slowly pulled away and got up from the bed.

''I think it's already late though, I already love you more than I thought.'' He smiled and opened the door.

''I will definitely bring your memories back, Hikari...'' Syo muttered and exited the room.

* * *

**Awe... **

**Wasn't that cute?**

**A SyoXHikari moment! **

**Well... See ya next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, to my little reader: _thefrozencherryblossom! _**

**Your reviews always make my day! I really hoped you liked this chapter! I think I added the SyoXHikari beacuse of you!**

**And to _Maggie (Animags)_:**

**I always talk to you somewhere and you always brighten up my day!**

**I LOVE BOTH OF YOU! (NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY!)**

**~ AwakenedSecrets**


	11. Chapter 11: And She Strikes Again!

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR BROCON! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: And she strikes again!_**

_Two days later..._

''Hika-Chan! How are you feeling?'' Tsubaki barged into the door, startling the girl who was about to get up.

''Tsubaki! Don't just barge in like that! I'm sorry Hikari. How are you feeling?'' Azusa asked and grabbed Hikari before she fell off the bed.

''I-I'm fine, thank you.'' Hikari smiled, she felt a lot more comfortable around Tsubaki and Azusa more than the others, though she doesn't know the reason.

''Masa-Nii said that you could go home today! So we wanted to pick you up!'' Tsubaki said with a bright smile as he quickly grabbed many things.

''I'm sorry for bothering you on your free day.'' Hikari apologized as Azusa helped her to get on the wheelchair.

''You can't walk yet?'' He asked and Hikari nodded.

''It will take me weeks just to be able to walk on crutches, so I will be pushing myself around in a wheelchair.'' Hikari sighed, looking annoyed.

''How about your arm? You will always need someone to push you since you're all bandaged.'' Azusa said and glanced at Tsubaki who was searching for more thing to bring with.

''My arm is patched up, yes, but it's just a few bruises and cuts.'' Hikari replied.

''Tsubaki-San, I think you got everything that my room has.'' Hikari said and asked Azusa to get her coat that was on the couch.

''You're already dressed?'' Tsubaki asked, still a bit hurt that Hikari used formalites again.

''I just woke up from a nap, well you woke me up from my nap.''

''Ehehe, sorry. Well let's get going then!'' Tsubaki said and Hikari tensed up.

''What is it?'' Azusa asked and draped the sweater over Hikari's shoulder who held tightly to it.

''No, nothing. I just have a feeling that others will look strangely at me when we get out of the hospital. Since my left eye is bandaged after all.'' Hikari said and placed her right hand on her left eye.

''Don't worry about that, you will always be cute in front of our eyes!'' Tsubaki grinned, making Hikari blush.

_(She become so innocent...) _Azusa thought and sighed.

''Let's go alright? The others are waiting for you.'' Azusa said and pushed Hikari out of the door.

''Yeah!'' Hikari smiled brightly.

* * *

Just as Hikari expected, only on the way to the car, girl and boys began to stare at her and whisper things to each other.

Hikari bit her lip and clenched her fists.

''It's alright, here let me help you.'' Tsubaki whispered and opened the door to the car and slowly helped Hikari in.

''Thanks...'' Hikari whispered and got in the car and Tsubaki smiled before closing the door to the car.

''Will you be okay? Sitting like that?'' Azusa asked once he got in the car.

''Yeah.'' Hikari simply answered.

The whole drive home everyone in the car was quiet. Tsubaki or Azusa didn't know what to say to Hikari since she of course have lost her memories about all the previous events that happened to her.

Tsubaki just couldn't bear that Hikari could have lost her memory, she looked so... Gone. No one could really strike up a conversation with her since they really had no clue on what to ask her. She didn't know anything about herself then her name. She didn't even know that she was famous.

Ukyo had to do numerous of phone calls to tell what happened to Hikari to her company and Selena and Cyrus were having a rough time, explaining the situation to her manager and taking the photo shoots that Hikari was going to take.

Azusa sighed, he couldn't even think or concentrate straight this days, all that he thought about was Hikari that had lost her memory and the ability to see. Like in the blink of an eye she had lost the ability to see, on his watch even.

While the two of them were in their own world, Hikari was gazing out the window, looking at the scenery that came to her vision.

Hikari of course, don't remember everything. The only thing she remembers was when she first woke up in the hospital room, the doctor and nurse that was on her side and Masaomi-San that was clearly worried.

She even remembered the look of shock and hurt when she asked everyone who they were. Was she really that important to them?

They eventually reached the residence and Tsubaki and Azusa wasted no time to get out of the car and get the wheelchair out, by the time Hikari snapped back to reality Tsubaki had already opened the door to her.

Hikari blinked her eyes before taking the hand that was reached out to her.

They got to the elevator and to the fifth floor, now the problem for Hikari was the stairs, if she was going to take down the stairs alone, it would take her more than ten minutes.

But that was clearly no problem for the brothers, as Fuuto just picked her body up from the wheelchair.

''KYAH?!''

''Oi, Fuuto! Don't just pick her up like that!'' Tsubaki yelled from the stairs.

''Holy shit, she's lighter than before. Are they even feedig you at the hospital?'' Fuuto asked as he bounced Hikari up and down.

''I don't really have the appetite to eat.'' Hikari mumbled as Fuuto walked over to the couch.

''Are they feeding you properly then?'' Ukyo asked, handing Hikari a glass of water.

''Really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me that much.'' Hikari reasurred and looked over to the side to see Haruka with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

''If my memory was right, you're Haruka right? My biological sister?'' Hikari asked and Haruka nodded.

''Uwaaaah! Hika-Chan!'' Reiji hugged Hikari from behind, startling her.

''K-Kotobuki-San?'' Hikari blushed and looked behind her, to see a pouting Reiji.

''Geez! Don't call me Kotobuki-San! You used to call me by my first name!'' Reiji protested and Hikari looked down, ''But I barely know you...''

''That's enough Reiji. She doesn't remember you at all. Let it be like that until she remembers.'' Ai pointed out and looked at Hikari.

''I'm sorry for his behaviour, I'm Mikaze Ai. Let's get along like we did.'' Ai said with a small smile, startling everyone, since he was the one who rarely smiled.

''Yeah...'' Hikari smiled and looked over at STARISH.

''Let's get along like we used to do before I lost my memories.'' Hikari smiled and they nodded.

Ren on the other hand knelt right in front of her and took a hold of Hikari's bandaged hand and lightly kissed it.

''Please take care of me too, Little Birdie.'' Ren said and winked at her and Hikari slapped his hand away.

''Ah! I'm sorry. It was like my body moved on it's on and...'' Hikari said and Ren chuckled.

''It's alright. You used to do that when you hadn't lost your memories. You really hated the way I flirted with you.'' Ren pointed out, reasurring Hikari who was still apologizing.

''R-Really?'' Hikari asked and all the guys nodded.

''You were a very cheerful person. You loved to run around and keep everyone smiling. You were in to sports too.'' Louis said with one of his gentle smiles.

Hikari chuckled and Subaru looked at her, ''Once you recover, do you want me to teach you some basketball?'' He asked and Hikari nodded.

''That would be fun.''

Just then the elevator door opened and a loud, girly voice rang through the living quarters.

''SYOOOO-KUUUN!''

All the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT sweatdropped, Haruka tensed up while the others was in complete shock.

Hikari on the other hand tilted her head in confusion.

''Kurusu-Kun, is that your girlfriend?'' She asked bluntly, making Syo cough up the water he was drinking.

''No. That's -''

''Syo-Kun! I found you!'' A golden haired girl said while she launched herself at Syo.

''H-Hey, wait! Get off me!'' Syo struggled to get the girl off him, but didn't work and he really didn't want to look like a mean person in front of Hikari.

The girl glanced to her side and spotted Hikari, the smile on her face quickly became a frown and she stomped her way to Hikari.

''Are you still with this girl, Syo-Kun?! You can still choose you know?!'' The girl shouted and was right in front of Hikari.

''You dare to touch my man?! You still have't apologized for what you did to me you whore!'' The girl shouted and Hikari looked completey confused.

''Ehm...'' Hikari was about to open her mouth when the golden haired girl gasped, ''You even dare to talk back to me?!''

''I'm sorry...? But who are you?'' Hikari asked as the girls face came closer to her.

''What?! You don't even remember me?!'' The girl said, astonished.

_(What is wrong with this girl!?) _Tsubaki thought and put an arm around Hikari from behind.

The girl looked up and gasped.

''You even have Asahina Tsubaki?!'' The girl shouted and glared down at Hikari.

''Well, he's my brother. So if you mean having Asahina Tsubaki as a brother then, yes?'' Hikari was still puzzled.

''And do you mind? The first thing you do when you come and see me is to shout at me and call me a whore? I don't even know you.'' Hikari pointed out and the girl huffed.

''I'm Nakamura Miki!'' The girl shouted.

* * *

**HAHA! I BROUGHT BACK MIKI FROM THE YOUNG STAR! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!**

***WHACK***

**Azusa-San is mean. Whacking me on the head for the second time. I know it isn't great, but I wanted to XD**

**I feel sorry for Hikari, suddenly called a whore when she lost her memories.**

**Well things are getting hectic! And I have to say! I have more to this story so stay tuned for that!**

**A little message to _thefrozencherryblossom_: **

**Did you expect that? Miki coming back? And I have a question for you, when are the next chapter of 'You Have My Heart' coming? I'm deseperate! ^_^**

**To Maggie:**

**No SyoXHikari moment in this chapter like I promised. That poor girl has amnesia! I can't really do anything about it!**

**See ya my lovely viewers!**

******~ AwakenedSecrets**


	12. I don't understand

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR BROCON! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: I don't understand...**_

''I'm Nakamura Miki!'' The golden haired girl shouted, making everyone silent.

''And?'' Hikari asked, still annoyed at the fact that this girl barged into her now new home and called her a whore.

''And what? You were the one who broke my arm at the class trip!'' Miki shouted and glared at Hikari.

''You must be blind right now. If you take a close look at me, I'm badly hurt myself. So stop caring about yourself.'' Hikari said with a calm voice.

''Why you...?!'' Miki was about to raise her hand and slap Hikari, but got stopped mid air by Syo.

''Syo-Kun? Why are you still supporting her?! She's clearly not important to you! I deserve you more than her! She left you!'' Miki shouted and Syo shooked his head.

Tsubaki, who still had no clue on what was going on, tightened his grip on Hikari.

Slowly he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

''Do you remember her?'' He asked and Hikari shooked her head.

''Then, maybe I should make a point clear for this young lady.'' Kaname said and took a hold of Miki's hand and kissed it.

''Please don't just come in here and suddenly care our little sister a whore. And another point is that she has lost her memories.'' Kaname explained and Miki's furrowed her eyebrows.

''What do you mean by lost her memories?'' She asked and Hikari facepalmed.

''It lies in the word, I lost my memories due to an accident.'' Hikari said and looked over at Azusa who nodded, saying the she got it right.

Miki, who had been quiet after Hikari said this began to chuckle.

''Hehe, isn't that great? Now you don't even stand a chance towards Syo-Kun!'' Miki said with a smirk.

Haruka bit her lip and stood up.

Miki sensed Haruka's presence behind her and turned around, ''And what do you -''

**SLAP!**

Everyone's eyes widened, Haruka never did anything violent so this surprised many of them. Even STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT were shocked even though they have seen her do that before.

Miki held her red cheek and glared at Haruka, ''What was that for?!''

''You can't just barge in someone's home and call my little sister a whore! And you're even happy that she lost her memories?! That just shows what kinds of cruel person you are! There's no way Syo-Kun would like someone as rude as you!'' Haruka shouted, tears in her eyes.

Silence spread through the room as Miki just glared at Haruka who glared back at her, then Hikari sighed and spoke up.

''You guys, I'm fine. Either way, how did you actually get in here, Nakamura? And if I'm right, you love Syo, but the question is, how did you find him? And how did you find this apartment?'' Hikari asked, tilting her head in confusion and looked at Miki, her eye telling that she didn't care shit for what just happened.

''I know everything about Syo!'' Miki said and Hikari shrunk away, feeling disgusted.

''So, you're basically his stalker?'' Hikari asked and took Tsubaki's arm off her and looking up at him, signaling him that's she's fine.

''No! Every fan knows about him!'' Miki pouted and Hikari sighed.

''Well I don't want to stay here and listen to you come with all kinds of facts and rude comments.'' Hikari said, and slowly got up, startling everyone and Subaru didn't hesitate to grab onto her.

''Ah, thanks, Subaru...'' Hikari mumbled before she fell into his arms, sleeping.

''!'' The brothers were quicker to react then the boys and crowded around Hikari who was still being held by Subaru.

''Masa-Nii, what happened?!'' Tsubaki shouted, worry filling his voice.

''I-I don't know. She should be fine by now! Then why did she?!'' Masaomi were panicking herself.

Hikari's breathing was getting quicker and quicker by the second and tension, worry and panic filled the entire room.

''Masa-Nii!'' Yusuke said and Masaomi turned towards him.

''Relax! Just bring her to the couch.'' Masaomi said as calmly as he could and Subaru did as he said and lifted Hikari's small body with ease.

Ema was gripping tightly to Hikari's hand as she squirmed around, her breathing getting quicker and heavier.

Just as Masaomi was about to call the ambulance, Hikari grunted and slowly opened her foggy eyes.

''Hikari!'' Everyone yelled as the girl slowly sat up.

''What happened?'' Hikari mumbled, looking around while rubbing her eye.

''You passed out, how are you feeling?'' Masaomi asked and placed a hand over Hikari's forehead.

Masaomi frowned when he pulled his hand away and he sighed, ''You seem to have catched a cold.''

''I don't really feel sick though.'' Hikari mumbled, but right after she said that, she began coughing.

''You don't have to act like you're fine.'' Azusa sighed as he brushed Hikari bangs away.

''Do you want to go back to your room?'' Tsubaki said and Hikari nodded, but when he was about to pick her up, Syo lifted Hikari up, startling the girl.

''Kyah! K-K-Kurusu-Kun?'' Hikari squirmed and placed her hands on his shoulders.

''Just leave it like that, and didn't I tell you to call me Syo?''

''B-B-But...'' Hikari protested, but Syo shooked his head, ''No 'But's' here.''

The brothers didn't really do anything, but some of them glared at Syo.

Miki was glaring at Hikari who was blushing like a tomato when Syo just carried her bridal-style up the stairs.

''Why does he care so much for her...?!'' Miki clenched her fists when the two of them were gone from sight.

''We can't really do anything, right? Syo still loves Hikari.'' Otoya said with a shrug, making Miki flinch.

''Nakamura-San, Syo always had feelings for Hikari, and that will never change.'' Haruka said as Miki sprinted out of the room.

(Like I will let that happen!) Miki thought as she took the elevator down.

''I'm not going to lose either...'' Fuuto muttered, making Hikaru look at him with a grin.

_(Oh? So the only obsession isn't just Ema?) _Hikaru thought while looking at some of the brothers who was glaring where Syo had went with Hikari.

* * *

"S-S-Syo-Kun, you can let go of me now..." Hikari mumbled as they reached the bedroom.

"Not until we're by your bed." Syo said, and opened the door and went in Hikari's room.

Syo placed Hikari on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"Just relax, you have a cold." He said, brusing her bangs away before stroking her cheek.

"Yeah..." Hikari muttered, placing her own hand on top of Syo' sand closing her eyes, making Syo smile.

Before Syo could even realize what he was doing, his lips were once again pressed on Hikari's.

Hikari snapped her eyes open, looking at Syo who was looking gently back at her, using the minimal strength she had left in her body Hikari pushed Syo away.

"W-W-W-What are you...?" Hikari touched her lips with her fingertips.

"..." Syo didn't say anything, he just moved in closer to her and placed his lips once again against Hikari's, making the girl flinch in surprise.

Hikari tried to push Syo away again, but being stronger than her made Syo easily grab her hand and tangling their fingers together.

"Syo... S-Stop..." Hikari said when Syo parted their lips.

"No... Not yet..." Syo mumbled and pressed his lips against Hikari's one more time, pushing her back on the bed in the progress.

"Syo, stop...!" Hikari said and pushed Syo away, but he didn't kiss her this time, but instead just embraced her.

"SYO! STOP! T-Tsuba-Nii!" Hikari shouted to the top of her lungs, and the door burst open.

"Hikari?!" Tsubaki and Azusa came running into the room.

"T-Tsuba-Nii..." Hikari mumbled and pushed Syo away.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Azusa asked as he ran his hands over her back as Hikari buried her face in her hands.

"Yes, I just don't understand..." Hikari muttered, making Tsubaki, Azusa and Syo look at her with a confused look.

"Don't understand what?" Syo asked and Hikari glared at him.

"I don't understand why you kissed me even though you have a GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

**And here's another chapter! Hehe, forceful Syo :3**

**Miki will come on some of the chapters from time to time, but not always ^_^**

**And Hikari knowing that Syo has a girlfriend is a secret tat are going to be revealed in the next chapter! **

**~AwakenedSecrets**

**_Oh, oh oh. I gotta ask something (You don't have to do it, but might as we'll go and look.) I'm writing another story, an AU one for Utapri. If you can, will you read it? It w I'll make me very happy!_**


	13. Chapter 13: I will see you again

**Thirteen Chapters already! I'm so happy :3**

**I think I'm gonna go a bit deeper on romance from here, maybe fluff if I can make that work XD**

**But Syo fluff will come later, for now it will be brother's fluff and stuff. I hope that's alright?**

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR BROCON! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: I will see you again...**_

**_''I don't understand why you kissed me even though you have a GIRLFRIEND!''_**

That word struck Syo hard, _(Girlfriend? When did she?)_

Tsubaki and Azusa were speechless.

By the time all three of them snapped back to reality, the rest of the groups have already come up to Hikari's room.

''H-Hikari, you found out that Syo had a secret lover before the accident, then how...?'' Tsubaki asked, looking at the white haired girl in shock.

''I know that, I knew that Syo had a secret lover before I got into an accident, that's the only memory I have before I got into the accident...'' Hikari mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

''So I don't understand, why did you kiss me even though you have and still have a girlfriend?'' Hikari asked, looking at Syo who averted his eyes.

''That's something... I can't tell...'' He muttered before walking off.

After Syo left, Haruka and the other excused themselves and went after Syo, leaving just the brothers, Ema and Hikari in the room.

''And here I thought he would answer...'' Hikari sighed and leaned against the wall.

''Hikari, you still have a cold, you really should rest, you know?'' Masaomi looked at Hikari from the corner of his eyes, only to see her already slumped down on her bed.

''Well that went fast.'' Tsubaki chuckled and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

''Well, we should go, let her have some sleep.'' Kaname said and brushed patted Hikari on the head before leaving with the brothers.

Tsubaki was the last one to leave, he had told Azusa to leave before him, just as he was going to go out the door, he turned towards Hikari who was still sleeping.

Tsubaki silently went over to the sleeping girl and brushed her cheek with his palm.

''I won't let him beat me, I won't let anyone beat me.'' Tsubaki said and gave Hikari a soft kiss on the lips, making the girl stir in her sleep, but not fully wake up. Tsubaki smiled at her, ''Such a cute face, and unguarded.'' He muttered and went out of the door.

* * *

_**Months later ~**_

Hikari could already walk on her own two feet without walking with crutches, which made her really happy. Her arms were still bandaged and so was her eye, but her arms worked perfectly fine.

''Look, look! I can even run now!'' Hikari shouted like a little kid and ran around like Wataru, but tripped over her own two feet.

Luckily for her, Hikaru caught her before she fell to the ground.

''But you still have to work on your balance, you can't even run for a minute before you fall.'' Hikaru said and Hikari pouted.

''I will work on it!'' Hikari pouted and grazed over her bandaged eye with her fingertips.

''You seem to be more lively, Hikari.'' Masaomi commented and Hikari nodded eagerly.

''That's true, she's even more excited than Wataru, what a child.'' Fuuto grinned and Hikari turned to him.

''I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you!'' Hikari protested.

''But you're still shorter, and I'm still older than you by a month.''

Hikari didn't say anything, beacuse she couldn't. Because that was true.

''Fine!'' Hikari said, pouting, just then the elevator doors opened and someone came in.

''Ah, Selena, Cyrus!'' Hikari beamed with happiness when the two of them walked down the stairs.

''Hey, hey. Good news! When you're recovered, you can start with modeling again, the director didn't mind your wounded eye, he thought it would make a good shoot!'' Cyrus said and cupped Hikari's cheeks with his hands.

''I was a model?'' Hikari questioned, tilting her head to the side.

''Yes! A very popular one too!'' Cyrus beamed with happiness as he squeezed Hikari's cheeks.

''twaht, hults!''

Cyrus eventually let go of Hikari, and the poor girl just rubbed her reddened cheek with a pout.

''Anyway, you will be able to walk normally by next week, so then we can start with the shoots that you have missed.'' Selena explained and flipped her phone open to check the time.

''Cyrus, our break is over soon, hurry up.'' Witht that, Selena walked up the stairs.

''Oh, alright then. See you later, Hikari!'' Cyrus waved goodbye and ran after Selena, screaming after her to wait up.

''Are you alright?'' Kaname asked when he saw Hikari sigh.

''Hmm? I'm alright.'' Hikari replied as she covered her eyes with her arm.

''You don't look alright, are you feeling bad?'' Azusa asked as he placed his hands over Hikari's forehead.

''I'm alright, really!'' Hikari jumped up and smiled brightly.

''I'm just looking forward to working as a model again!''

* * *

_**One week later ~**_

''You can move on your own now, right?'' Masaomi asked as Hikari walked down the stairs.

''I could walk on my own months ago!'' Hikari smiled and Fuuto sighed.

''Well, more correctly, could you walk without falling every minute?''

Hikari's eye twitched and she stuck her tounge out to Fuuo, ''I'm not that clumsy!''

''Yes, you are.''

_(Ouch, that_ hurt)

''My eye is still not healed, and I have my doubts that it will heal at all. Well may take some few years.'' Hikari explained while taking a bottle of water from the fridge and putting it to her bag.

''Do you want it to heal?'' Ukyo asked and Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

''The best way to get it to heal, will be that I have to go back to America.'' Hikari said and it became quiet.

''Are you planning to go back there?'' Hikaru asked, looking at Hikari who was walking up the stairs.

''... Maybe.'' Hikari muttered and walked over to the elevator.

* * *

''I'm back...'' Hikari mumbled as she opened the door and poked her head in to the studio.

''Hikari, oh god, I've missed you!'' A man launched himself at Hikari, making her yelp in surprise.

''Hehe, that's your stylist.'' Cyrus explained as he walked out of the changing room, wearing some fancy clothing.

''Your first shoot is with Cyrus, don't push yourself too hard.'' The manager lightly punched Hikari on top of the head.

''Yes!'' Hikari smiled brightly as she skipped over to the changing room.

''Hey, we match!'' Cyrus smirked as he placed his arm around Hikari's shoulders.

''I like this type of clothing.'' Hikari commented and stared down at her clothing.

''Well that's great then, come on. We have to start the shoot.''

''Alright!'' Hikari fist pumped in the air and skipped over to the cameraes.

* * *

_**After the shoot ~**_

''I'm gonna pass out for gods sake!'' Hikari protested like a little child as she plopped down on the couch, her legs dangling over the arm rest.

''Haha, I can understand that, you just recovered so there's no wonder that you're tired.'' Selena smiled and gulped down the rest of her bottle of water.

''I've done this a lot haven't I? And yet I can't remember a thing about it...'' Hikari mumbled, turning around to face the wall.

''Well the shoot is done for today, so you can head back home.'' Cyrus grabbed his bag and left the room, leaving Selena and Hikari alone.

''...'' Without any further words, Hikari picked her bag and left the room.

''Is she still thinking of that...?'' Selena asked herself, cocking her head to the side with a questioning look towards the door.

* * *

''I should maybe talk to everyone about it, it will only be a few months...'' Hikari mumbled as she waited for the elevator to come down to her level.

**_Pling!_**

Hikari sighed while ruffling her head before walking in to the elevator.

Hikari hadn't really thought that any of the family members would be there (Plus QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH) when she came down the stairs, her eyes widened and she stopped at her tracks when all eyes were directed towards her.

''Welcome back, Hikari.'' Tsubaki smiled at her and she nodded.

''Why is everyone here?'' She asked, turning her gaze towards the big group when she placed the bag down and leaning against the wall.

''Hmm? We thought we would just come by, that's all.'' Tokiya answered in his usual calm tone.

''All right, fine. Do you mind if we talk a bit?'' Hikari asked, looking at them with serious eyes and most of them gulped, fearing that they knew what was going to happen, but all of them agreed to sit down and talk.

''So, what is it?'' Haruka asked with a smile on her face and Hikari took a deep breath.

''I want to ask you guys if I can go back to America.'' She said with a serious tone, shocking everyone and left them lost for words.

''A-Again...?'' Otoya stuttered and looked at Hikari with wide eyes.

Hikari slowly nodded and the brothers and stars gulped, many of them had a feeling that she would ask this, but it was still quite shocking to hear from her own mouth.

''How long will you be gone?'' Masaomi asked, taking a deep breath and looking into Hikari's eye which was determined and serious.

''A year and a half or so, or even two years. No more longer than that, since I will by studying there too, and get my eye fixed...'' Hikari mumbled and Otoya grabbed her by the shoulders

''You can't go!'' He shouted, startling her.

''W-What? Why?'' Hikari blinked her eyes and looked at Otoya in the eye, he looked so hurt.

''You just can't leave again...!'' Otoya shouted, a tear rolling down his cheek.

This was probably the first time Hikari had ever seen Otoya cry, and it left her at lost for words, but...

''I'm sorry, Otoya...'' Hikari whispered, taking his hands off her shoulder while looking at his eyes with a sad expression.

''It's something I feel like I have to do.''

After a lot of complaining and a lot of discussions, the group finally agreed on letting Hikari go back to America.

''I promise, I will be back in one or two years... When I'm seventeen.'' Hikari smiled softly at them, she should she would be leaving tomorrow, so she would go up and pack her things.

After Hikari left, Haruka's eyes began to get blurry.

''Haruka...'' Ema softly muttered, gripping her hand.

''I-I'm sorry, it's just that...'' Haruka began sobbing.

''I know she had to, but... I can't stand it...'' Haruka said between her hiccups.

''We will be here for you, alwyas.'' Ema smiled softly at her and hugged her, letting Haruka cry on her shoulder.

* * *

The next day ~

''You sure you will be alright on that plane?'' Tsubaki asked and Hikari sighed for the hundred times.

''For the last time Tsuba-Nii, I will be perfectly fine.'' Hikari slumped her shoulders and smiled at him.

''I will be back, I promise.'' She said softly and walked over to Syo who flinched when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

She whispered something to him, only for him to hear and let of his arms before picking her bags up.

''Well, I will see you guys in a year or two!'' Hikari waved off before running towards the lady who was waiting patiently for her.

Syo was still awestruck about what Hikari said to him and looked at the direction the silver hair ran off to, remembering what she had just said.

_''I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly, when I knew what my feelings were for you before I lost my memories, don't tell anyone, but I'm sure the Hikari you knew before I lost my memories loved you. So when I get back, let's start over again, as friends. Alright?''_

* * *

Hikari looked out her window on the plane, looking at the airport where she had just departed from, she saw the group at the big windows, waving goodbye to her, knowing that she was looking out to them, and she knew she saw them.

With a light chuckle, Hikari waved her hands before the plane departed.

_''I will defiently see you again, just wait for me...''_

* * *

**Relax, this is not the end of the sequel, geez I'm not ending it that quickly XD**

**I have still a lot on my mind for this, but I will take a Pause from this story! Don't throw anything at me, I just need to take a break from this story, it will be a short one, or maybe longer, but I will be back! I promise!**

**Leave a review if you're kind enough! **

**~AwakenedSecrets**


End file.
